The Infamous Three YearsWith a Twist
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: So this story is about ... you guessed it, the infamous three years but like the title says...It has a twist. It's between Faith and Vegeta. Don't like don't read. Kind of a continuation of Heated Arguments...but you don't need to read those one shots. As always Reviews are welcome, please read and review. Rated M for some mature situations and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sooooo here we go. New story...Yay! This is my take on the infamous three years. This is between Faith and Vegeta, kind of a continuation of 'Heated Arguments' but if you don't want to read those then you should be fine. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed please no flames! As always Read and Review! Thank you sooooo much! On with the show! P.S. I own nothing!**

"Be careful." She kissed him deeply before he took to the sky heading out to meet the other Z fighters to defeat Freiza and King Cold. Rubbing her arms against the cool breeze, she retreated back inside her home waiting for the prince to return safely.

Coming up to a remote area of the planet he felt the power signatures of the Earths defenders before he saw them. Landing on a taller rock he looked down at them. Folding his arms over his chest he smirked at their worried expressions.

"They should be here any minute now." The Namekian stated for all to hear looking to the west.

"You don't need to concern yourselves with Freiza. I'll take care of him and his father." Vegeta informed cocking his head up in an arrogant way. He watched as the weak Earthling, Yamcha, opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by the warrior known as Tien.

"They're here!" He shouted the power levels they felt were unreal. It was so intense and heavy it thickened the very air they breathed. The immense space ship of the tyrant space lord broke through the cloud cover landing a few hundred yards away.

Vegetas smirk deepened. Blasting off for a closer look he stopped mid air when he sensed another high power level. Looking for its source he saw nothing. "It can't be Kakarot." He landed on another cliff face as the others followed.

Krillin stepped up beside him. "Where is that power level coming from Vegeta?" The short bald warrior asked a slight tremor in his voice.

He gave no answer or indication he had even heard the question. He was focused on pin pointing where the level originated from.

Freiza and his father, King Cold, exited the ship while the security team checked the surroundings for any threats.

The elder lord looked bored as he sipped his red wine. "Let's make this quick Freiza. This planet looks miserable. I couldn't fetch a good price even if its inhabitants were with the sale."

"Patients is a virtue father."

The king rolled his eyes and sighed draining his wine and bellowing for more.

"I'm afraid the only one making a quick departure will be you and you're monster of a son." A young man with light lavender hair slowly lowered himself to the ground. He glared at the two aliens, his hand gripping the hilt of the large sword on his back.

They chuckled. The men assigned to security detail made a wall of bodies between the strangers and their rulers.

The king scoffed again draining his refreshed cup. "Run along and play. We don't –"

There was a flash of movement; the young man was now behind all the low class warriors with his sword pointed towards the ground. The men were all standing there as the man stood they collapsed into bleeding lifeless heaps. Drawing his sword up, he pointed the bloody end at the heartless prince. "Last chance. Leave or die." He leveled the end of his bloody sword with the ½ organic tyrants' nose.

He chuckled pushing the offending weapon out of his face slightly. "Are you threatening me boy?!"

"Freiza..." His father began."Just destroy him, blow up this sad excuse for a planet so we can be on our way…..I have places to be you know."

"NO!" He hollered. "Father please! Shut up! I've waited a long time to get revenge on that monkey and his planet. I want to savor the moment!" He took a few deep breathes recovering from his un- princely outburst. "I will deal with this weakling then take my revenge."

The stranger smirked, "Weakling?"

"Who the hell is this kid?" Yamcha asked as they watched this new comer face off with an alien that almost killed Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo.

Krillin tightened his grip on the rock he was looking over shaking slightly. "Yeah, he went through those guards like they were nothing."

Gohan smiled. He didn't know who he was but he could tell he was on their side.

"Quite." Piccolo snapped.

Vegeta watched warily of the child's movements. 'Who is he?'

"I'll give you five seconds to get lost and never come back." He crouched into a defensive position. "Last chance."

Freiza smirked and formed a small but powerful Ki ball that would kill and normal human, or a warrior who just wasn't ready. Sensing the immense power, he raised his own until a golden light enveloped him as he went Super Saiyin.

Fear was present in his eyes. Flashbacks of Goku on Namek flashed. His energy ball dissipated as he shook. "No," he whispered. "Super Saiyins are nothing but legend."

The silent king now looked on with mild interest. His wine bottle in one hand filing up his glass again.

He smirked. "If I'm legend, then you should be very afraid."

Gohan and Krillin jumped for joy. A Super Saiyin! He could defeat the two invaders.

Vegeta stood in shock, 'NO! I'm supposed to be the Super Saiyin! It's my destiny. Besides he'd have to be Saiyin in order to ascend to the next power level and the only ones left are Myself, Kakarot and his brat. It doesn't make sense!" He watched the events unfold before his eyes. "Who is he?"

"Times up." He poised to strike.

Freiza shot into the air blasting away furiously making every one shield their eyes. After what seemed like eternity, he lowered himself back to the Earth breathing heavily waiting for the dust to settle and see the lifeless body in the crater his power made. The smirk on his face was replaced by one of pure terror; the kid had somehow managed to dodge every blast.

"My turn." He flung himself at his enemy, his movements were difficult to follow, one moment he was in front of him the next he was behind him holding his sword down across his body.

No one dared to breathe.

The self proclaimed Lord of the Universe slid apart into three pieces. He was no more than metal and organic scraps.

A shattering of glass indicated the Kings extreme displeasure. The red wine saturated the earth as his glass was crushed in his hand. "Wha, my … my son…" He narrowed his eyes. "You will pay." He growled through clenched teeth. Charging up for an attack, he never got to unleash, this head was sliced cleanly from his neck by the same sword that had slain his son.

"Did you see that?!" Tien stood agape trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

Piccolo crossed his arms, "Yeah." He looked to Vegeta who was just as freaked out as the rest of them. When he found he was being stared at he regained his composure and looked unimpressed.

They watched him clean his sword with the cape of the fallen king. He returned his sword to his scabbard and flew to where the stunned warriors were hidden watching the fight.

"Hey guys." He greeted cautiously landing a few feet away letting them decide if he was a threat. He checked his wrist watch before looking at Gohan. "Come on, Goku should be landing in about two hours."

"What?! My Dad!"

He nodded.

Vegeta landed a few steps away from the group. "How do you know Kakarot?" He demanded.

He only looked at the Prince of Saiyins. "Follow me. He'll be landing just a few miles east of here." He blasted off.

Krillin and Gohan looked to Piccolo, the Namekian nodded once and they all took off. Tien and Yamcha soon followed then last but not least Vegeta brought up the rear.

Two hours later they were all looking to the sky for any sign of their friend or his ship.

"It's been two hours boy. Where is he?" Vegeta sneered.

"There." Piccolo hollered.

A space pod crashed to the Earth violently leaving a deep scorched crater. Everyone ran over to the edge of the hole and waited with baited breath for their companion to emerge.

The door opened, a puff of pressurized air hissed out, the missing warrior emerged. Tears sprung to his sons eyes. "Daddy!"

His head snapped up behind him. "Gohan!" He levitated up to the crowed and embraced his son tightly. "Hey kiddo." He set him back down looking around at all of his friends finding a new face. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Freiza? He sped up when he sensed my power. He had about two hours on me. My pod wasn't fast enough to catch up with him."

"They're gone." Yamcha smiled shaking his hand.

"What?! How!?"

"This kid here." Krillin jerked his thumb indicating the new young face.

"Goku. I'll explain everything but we need to speak privately."

Sensing the seriousness rolling off the young man in waves he nodded and followed him across the crater.

"I guess I should be thanking you. I thought I would be too late." He chuckled trying to ease the tension.

"No thanks needed. That was the easy part."

He stared blankly, "EASY!?"

"Yes, look Goku, my name is Trunks and I'm from the future."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've come with a warning. In my time all of the Z fighters here are dead. The only one that survived the massacre was my Master Gohan. Your son. Exactly 3 years from today two androids will be unleashed on the world by Dr. Gero, creator of the Red Ribbon Army."

"Androids?"

"Yes two of the most dangerous and efficient killing machines ever created. They destroyed my world. A few of us live in small groups underground. My mother and a few others were able to pull together enough supplies to create a time machine to come back and help change the fate of the world."

His fists clenched. "Androids, Gah! How….how do I die. Is it in the beginning?"

He shook his head. "In my time you never actually got to fight. You contracted a deadly heart virus. You'll start hearing about it in the next couple of weeks." He pulled out a small non- descript vile from his jacket pocket and tossed hit to him. "This is the antidote. It doesn't yet exist in this time but in mine it's cured just as easily as the flu. Or…it was. Take this and you'll live. We stand a lot better chance of defeating these monsters if you're alive."

"Man, to be taken out by a bum ticker….what a rip off." He pocketed the medicine.

He smirked at the eager warrior. "My mother was right. You are one of a kind. I just hope this is enough to save your world."

"You're mom…so to build a time machine she must be pretty smart. Do I know here?"

A light blush crept into his face. "It's Bulma."

He fell over. "BULMAS YOUR MOM!?" He laughed. "Who's your father?"

He pointed. "He's standing over there."

Laughing really hard he tried t speak between breaths. "Vegeta!" He calmed after a bit and stood. "Man, really? Vegeta and Bulma…Who would have thunk."

"I'll be born a few months before the androids are released."

"Really? Those two?" He still couldn't comprehend the two opposite people creating life together.

The child blushed. "Yeah, a heat of the moment kind of thing I guess." Scratching the back of his head nervously hoping for a change in subject.

"Wow."

"You can't tell them or else I might not be born." He warned.

"Sure. No problem." He shook his head with a goofy grin. Sobering up and turning serious he glanced at the onlookers, noticing the woman he claimed to be his mother had joined their group, were still clueless as to what was coming for them all in three years. "I think we should tell the others." They returned to the group landing in front of them, they all had eager and curious expressions. . Well, except Piccolo.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" He asked.

He smirked knowingly. "All of it, but that last part doesn't concern me. "

Piccolo and Goku informed them of what was to become of their future at this moment, in hopes of changing the bleak outlook of their futures.

"So now we train. Three years is a short time given what were supposed to be going up against." The scared warrior summed up.

Vegeta Humphed.

"Gohan and I will train at the house. I have a few new moves." He winked at his son.

Tien punched his fist into his hand. "I'm going to go grab Chiao tsu and head back to the mountains." Nodding to each other the three eyed man took off.

"I'll train at Bulma's." The ex desert bandit slid his arm around her shoulders. She stared at the young man.

"What's your name?"

"Uh. Trunks." He looked at her noticing how different she was in this time. Short shorts, tight top and sneakers, it was a far cry from the woman he had just left in the future.

She smiled warmly at him. "Well, if you need a place to stay we have plenty of room at Capsule Corp."

"Thank you. "

His father's voice broke his concentration. "Well, if that's all," He stood.

"Wait." He pulled out a fat envelope from one of the pockets of his jeans. "This is for you, only you."

He looked at it then back to the boy. "I don't need an invite for your birthday party. Now run along I have training to do." He got ready to take off.

He pegged him with a hard look. "Look, I don't know what is in here. I was told that this could possibly save someone's life. I don't know how but it was impressed on me that it is imperative that you read this." He pressed it to his chest making the Saiyin take it before he blasted off.

"Hey Piccolo, want to train with me and Gohan?"

"Sure," he smirked. "Why not."

Bulma followed her beau and Trunks back to CC in the capsule plane.

"Krillin?" The youngest Saiyin asked. "Do you want to train with us?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick with Master Roshi. He's old and crazy but the man knows his stuff." He smiled. He pounded fists with his childhood friend. "Train hard."

Everyone headed their separate ways to train the best way they knew how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok. I'm trying to get as many chapters cranked out as I can so I can update less. I'm not going to waste time with any more notes. From this moment on it's the standard disclaimer, I own nothing but the OC and plot. Reviews are more than welcome. Reviews are like my happy pills, they brighten my day so please. Keep them coming! Now..The next chapter. Oh yea. Watch for some Mature Content…..You've been warned. **

Vegeta landed on the balcony he had left hours before, the letter he had received was forgotten in the pocket of his jeans. He inhaled deeply the fresh scent summer air and the famine scent of the woman who inhabited the apartment.

"Vegeta," The voice rang softly from inside the French double doors. She met him just inside the sheer white curtains. "My God what happened? Is it over?" She fret running her hands over this hard body not seeing any indication of a fight.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. I'm fine woman. No battle took place."

Relaxing visibly she leaned against him, he stayed rigid against her. Pulling back she looked at his still concerned face. "What is it? What's going on?"

Slackening his grip on her waist he instructed her to sit as he explained the situation that was to take place in just three years time.

Standing she put her hands on her hips, "So you're expected to fight, again." She huffed.

"Of course I'll fight. I'm a warrior." He scoffed wrapping his arms around her from behind trying to calm her. Kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear he whispered, "I'll always come back to you."

She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. Trying to keep the smile from her face she sighed. "Promise?" She felt his arms tighten as his lips ghosted her neck.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyins. No one could keep me from you." He nipped her shoulder. "Not even these so called Gods." He smirked.

She tilted her head to kiss him lightly. "Then go, go train. I'll meet you there and start working on your upgraded droids." She very gently cupped his face and kissed him again.

"You are the best."He kissed her again.

"Yes, I know." Giving him her version of his smirk, "I'll see you in about an hour." She watched him take off before heading to change into some work clothes.

"Bulma, are you around?!" Faith called up the stairs looking for her blue haired friend.

"Yea, I'm up here." She called from the second story hallway. "Come meet the kid that beat Freiza and his dad." She smiled as she leaned on the door frame. "Isn't he adorable?" She gushed.

She was the back of him and when he turned to greet her she gasped. He was about 17 or 18, light lavender hair longer in front, shorter in the back; He wore cargo pants, a black tank top and jean jacket. His face was what shocked her the most; the scowl on his face was fairly reminiscent of a certain prince. She was nudged by her by the woman to her left. "Sorry. Nice to meet you, I'm Faith." She extended her hand.

He gave a curt nod. "Trunks." They shook and felt a jolt of energy and a warm sense of familiarity wash over them.

Bulma had the feeling that she was being left out of something so she cleared her throat. "So, what brings you out this way?" She asked breaking the connection of the two.

"Oh I um…just wanted to see what you were up too." She tore her gaze away from his and smiled pleasantly at the blue haired woman.

"Well, I wasn't planning on anything but I've got a lot to tell you. I went out there to see what was going on and holy. Cow. I couldn't believe what was going on. Oh Goku's back. Do you want to help me with some upgrades for the Gravity Room and the droids'? I want to do all I can to help out." She kept rattling on and on while leading the way to the private lab below the capsule unit.

After about six and a half hours on trying to create stronger, faster, and more durable fighting droids, she felt as if the blue point diagrams and formulas were swimming of the paper in front of her.

"Hey take a break. It's almost dinner time. Come on and join us." Bulma poked her head in.

Shutting of the lamp above the architecture desk she rubbed her tired eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Hey can I borrow a change of clothes. I kind of need a shower." She stood wiping her smudged hands on her jeans. "I'm covered in ink and all kinds of stuff." They walked out of the lab and up into the house.

"Sure, use the second spare bedroom. I think my extra clothes are in there." She headed outside to join her mother, father, Trunks and Yamcha on the patio.

Locking the heavy wooden door behind her, she opened the south facing balcony doors and took a deep breath in. Exhaling slowly she went to the adjoining bathroom, it was floor to ceiling dark blue tile, she turned on the water and returned to the bedroom stripping out of her jeans and tank top as she went leaving a trail behind her. Checking the wall clock she knew it was about time for her lover to exit the GR for a meal break. She stood in all of her glory, just inside the doors and whistled a specific couple of tones. No one would suspect that it was a signal for a welcomed booty call. Satisfied that if he had heard he would show up, she went to step into the hot cascading water.

Outside Vegeta had just stepped out of the Gravity Room when he heard the familiar tones, one would believe it would be nothing but a bird but to his sensitive ears he knew what it meant. His woman was welcoming him. He smirked and saw the other inhabitants of the compound busying themselves with the evening meal preparations.

'Good, no interruptions.' He thought as he suppressed his power level. He slipped to the south side of the property and looked up at the balcony of the second floor bedroom. He did love sneaking around, taking her in the most "forbidden" places. It raised the excitement of their escapades. He found a decent place to jump from and leapt up easily landed on the railing listening to the sound of the shower running.

Trunks sat up straight when he heard some familiar tones.

"That blasted bird is back Bunny." Dr. Briefs spooned some beans onto his plate.

'That's no bird.' He thought looking at the woman next to him. 'But my mother is here, then who?" He wondered as he turned slightly looking towards the south.

The Saiyin prince wasted no time shedding his training attire, leaving it to lay on the floor with the other items of clothing. Slipping into the shower behind her he watched as the soap bubbles slide over every curve of her body. His lower half stirred to life.

"About time" She smiled leaning her back against his chest. "You kept me waiting long enough. I thought you weren't coming." She purred.

"Those fools are all out-"

She cut him off with a deep demanding kiss and stroked his hard length. "Then we should hurry."

He pinned her against the cool tile, He reached down and hooked her legs over his forearms and entering her swiftly, swallowing the scream she made in a kiss. One of her arms wrapped around his neck while the other reached above her head holding onto a lip in the wall. He thrust up quickly and forcefully careful not to hurt her.

Her nails left red trails in their wake down his back. She pulled back from the kiss groaning and panting watching at the water cascade down his tight, tone, well defined muscles that relaxed and constricted under his tan skin. "Oh..Yeah, Vegeta…OH GOD!" She felt him hit her most sensitive spot over and over again. The tightening in her stomach let her know euphoria was within her reach. Her walls clamped around his length and he shuddered.

His thrusts became harder and quicker. He dropped his head to her shoulder and bit down hard leaving his own unique mark on her near flawless flesh. The pain and pleasure combo was just what she needed to be thrown over the edge, taking him with her.

Riding out the waves together and coming back down slowly he pulled out and let her legs down one at a time, supporting her until she was steady on her feet. She kissed the scar on his pectoral muscle as they tried to calm their ragged breathing and the pounding of their hearts. He peppered her face with kisses pulling her into the water with him. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered, "You'll be the death of me."

She smiled not needing to say anything.

Showering quickly, he dressed and watched as she wrapped the towel around herself. Walking out to the full length mirror she saw the mark on her shoulder, it was a dark angry red color, easy enough to hide with a tee shirt or large straps. He came up behind her and moved her hair off her shoulder. "It looks good on you." He kissed it.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go." She watched him pull on his boots and exit the way he came in. She shook her head and rummaged through the heiress' clothes. She settled on a light summer dress with straps wide enough to cover her mark. It fell to just below her knees, cream in color, with little purple flowers. Finding some matching white sandals she headed outside to join everyone for dinner.

"Hey Faith!" Bulma slid closer to Yamcha offering her a spot across from Trunks. She filled her plate daintily and set to eating noticing the prince chose to sit under a tree by himself eating his own meal. "That dress looks better on you then it does on me." She pouted. "Keep it."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you." She sipped her water bottle. Turning her attention to the young man across from her she studied him. "Have we met before?" Everyone else turned to their own conversations.

He stopped eating. "No… I don't believe so." A light blush spread across his youthful features. Keeping his eyes on his plate he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Huh? You look so familiar…." She trailed off shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I'm sure I'd remember someone as handsome as you."

A low rumbling was heard very faintly from over under the shade tree. She smirked to herself. Trunks looked confused between the woman named Faith and his mother. Seeing Vegeta over her shoulder he stood.

"We need to talk." He demanded gruffly of the brunette. "Your recent repair to my droids is unsatisfactory."

Trunks didn't understand his gut reaction to get between the two but he took a step forward. "I can fix it." He nodded to the dangerous warrior. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at the silent test of testosterone.

"I wasn't talking to you brat." He sneered, muscles twitching itching for a fight.

Standing she put herself right in the middle of the two trying to diffuse the tension. Smiling at the younger man she put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Trunks, I got it." She watched him sit back down and turned back towards the aggressor. "I'm not fixing anything else tonight. I'll take a look but you will have to wait till tomorrow." She said finally following the prince.

"Man she's pretty brave talking to him like that." Yamcha stuffed his face with a roll.

"She knows we'd all kill him if he ever hurt her." Bulma watched him, slightly sickened by the way he inhaled his food. She turned to watch the two enter the capsule thinking about the way he had spoke to her. Even the way he looked at her, the hardness to his gaze softened ever so slightly. Almost as if he were teasing her. Shaking the notion from her head she smiled at Trunks.

The door closed firmly behind them pushing her roughly up against it, a low growl permeating his chest. . "So…" He panted inches from her face pressing his lower half into her hips. "You think the brat is handsome." His hand cupped her face lightly trailing his fingers down her neck moving her shoulder strap as he went, ghosting over his mark watching her shudder.

She could barely breathe. He was invading her every sense, making her weak in the knees. She was so turned on and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"He…he seems like a nice kid." She panted pushing him back a little bit. "Besides it thought this," She motioned between them. "Was just sex."

He pushed up against her again. Sure they had been going at it for almost a year, she knew she had developed feelings for her secret lover but kept them to herself.

He kissed her lightly letting his lips linger. "I think this stopped being about sex a long time ago." He confessed.

She smiled and kissed him again. It was these small moments that she treasured most. HWen he would let down his guard and let her inside for just a little while, knowing it wouldn't last. "I still don't think we should tell anyone. Not with everything that is going on. Let everyone just focus on their training."

He nodded and kissed her deeply.

A knock on the door sent him almost half way across the room. She took a moment to fix her dress and compose herself. He stood with his arms crossed and the scowl returned to his face.

She opened the door and found Trunks looking between them warily. The sun was setting behind him giving him an almost angelic look. "Hey." She smiled sweetly.

"I need to speak with Vegeta." His eyes hardened as they fell on his father. "Privately."

She nodded once and left going to say farewell to the rest of the party.

"What do you want?" He turned from him growling at being cock blocked by the teen.

Trunks shut the door, locking the two of them in. "Have you read the letter?"

Vegeta said nothing. He was not going to answer someone who was inferior to him.

"You have to read it. It's a matter of –"

"Life and death, yes. I heard you the first time." He scoffed. "You mistake me for someone who cares."

Trunks charged up. Pissed off at the way he so carelessly tossed aside the warning from the future. "You arrogant bastard."

"Do you really want to take on the Prince of All Saiyins?" He powered up as well.

He calmed himself. 'I can't. Not my own father.' He thought backing down. "Just read the damn letter." He exited the training facility.

Watching him shut the door he retreated to the lower bed chamber below. He replayed the events of the day in his mind. Faith, the brat destroying his enemy, Kakarots' return, Faith again, it played like his own private home movie. Every sound, touch and scent was as vivid to him now as it had been when it was happening.

Sighing he found the jeans he had on earlier and pulled out the fat envelope. Leaning back against the headboard he made himself comfortable as he pulled out the seven pages. The handwriting was beautiful. Flowing on the pages, front and back, a few of the edges were singed and a few water marks marred the ink it was if someone were crying while writing to him.

He rolled his eyes and tried to figure out who wrote the letter and what could possibly be so important from the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed this story, DBZlover 135 and IComeInPeace and Anonymous. It makes me so happy that people actually enjoy what I've written. Just wanted to say thanks and I own nothing. Still trying to figure out how to make a "page break or a way to differentiate the different scenes…hopefully I'll figure it out but anyway here's where things get a little twisted. Hope you enjoy!**

It was late, he could feel it. His eyes were dry and irritated but he made no move to rub them, he continued to read the last page of the letter. He had re read the letter a total of fourteen times start to finish. It didn't make sense. He couldn't believe what was written on the pages of parchment.

Sitting up straight, he ignored the screaming of his muscles in protest. Standing he threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Stuffing the letter in his pocket he took off.

Landing softly on the 5th story balcony he found the doors open so he crept in pushing back the sheer white curtain that was billowing in the night breeze.

He shook slightly, his palms damp; he had almost no control over his legs as they moved forward. He gazed at the small female curled up in the middle of the four poster bed, one hand under her pillow, the other pulled tightly under her chin. The pale moonlit cast dancing shadows over her tan skin making her appear as an angel.

He knelt down and slowly crept his trembling hand towards her stomach. His throat was dry; his tongue felt thick in his mouth, a sinking feeling settled over him. Willing his fingers to still, he ever so gently placed his hand on her lower stomach. Closing his eyes he focused his breathing and his mind on her energy. Hers was a blinding warm yellow sunshine color. He could get lost in her energy signature for hours; it calmed and soothed him more than anything. There was another energy, if he hadn't been looking for it he would have never had known it was there. It was small but strong, a pale blue, so pale it was almost white.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his; looking at her face he saw a small tired smile on her face. The energy faded, it was so small he didn't even think she knew she was pregnant. Pregnant with his heir…his son.

"Vegeta?" Her voice nothing more than a soft breath of a whisper.

"Shhh..," He moved a stray strand of hair off her face.

She rolled onto her back stretching slightly. "What time is it?"

He breathed a kiss onto her forehead. "It's late. Go back to sleep." He went to pull away when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" she cracked her eyes slightly to look at her lover.

He nodded and shed his clothes sliding in beside her.

She turned and curled into his chest kissing his pectoral scar like normal. He held her tighter than normal letting the arm under her neck play with her damp hair. This light breeze bringing the scent of her apple shampoo to his nose. He sighed heavily. A million and d ne thoughts ran through his head at one time. Starring down at her trying to memorize the feel of her in his arms.

"What's wrong? You're tense." She whispered kissing his scar again, the motion usually making him melt and let his guard down.

"Nothing, I…." He stopped not trusting his voice with the sudden lump forming. Clearing his throat he spoke so softly. "I just want to hold you." He pulled her even closer.

She nodded and fell back to sleep content in his arms.

She awoke alone in the bed the next morning. Feeling where his body had been she knew he had left early, the spot on her bed was cold. Grabbing his pillow she buried her face in it inhaling the familiar scent. Stretching she go up and went to make breakfast before showering and heading to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was punishing his body at 400 times gravity. He struggled to keep up with the droids that were trying to kill him. He had to stay focused! He was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he had been on and was paying for not sleeping last night. He had chosen instead to watch the small frail human who had come to mean so much to him as she slept.

One of the energy blasts caught him in the shoulder sending him to the ground, rolling away at he last second to avoid being killed by his own blast.

Sending out another, he was able to make the two cancel each other. Stumbling to the control panel he managed to turn off the artificial gravity... Sliding to the floor he hung his head still not having figured out how to solve his problem.

His breathing had just returned to normal when he felt her energy on the compound. He stood and glanced at his mangled shoulder. "I've had worse." He mumbled to himself.

He felt energy, a neon blue green color. It belonged to the loud obnoxious blue haired woman. A self proclaimed genius. "That's it." He growled for not thinking of his answer sooner.

"Hey Bulma," She yawned.

"Hey….oh my gosh," She rushed over from behind her desk. "Are you alright?" She pressed the back of her hand to the girls' forehead.

She smiled weakly. "Yea, I think so. I think I have that bug that's been going around." She sat down heavily. After breakfast she tried to think about how odd it had been that Vegeta had shown up at three in the morning with his hand on her belly. He hadn't said anything; she had just laid there pretending to be asleep. Several expressions crossed his masculine face, fear, excitement, pride and sadness.

"Yeah, sure, are you sure you want to be here-"She was cut short by the loud familiar harsh call of a demanding guest.

"Woman!" He called through the empty echoing halls.

Both women looked to the door where he would be making his grand entrance. They gasped en they saw him shirtless and covered in blood. A deep gash marred his shoulder exposing the muscles tissue.

Faith paled and covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She bolted for the lavatory where she was heard losing her breakfast.

He sighed as he listened to her wretch. His shoulders sagged minutely.

"Faith," Bulma sighed and went to follow her friend to make sure she wasn't vomiting in her hair when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No, leave her." He commanded as gently as he could. "We need to talk."

Looking at him she looked back to the bathroom. "But I…"

"Now." He walked out leaving no room for rebuttal.

Catching up with his large strides she managed to get ahead of him taking the lead of where they were going. "Fine but we'll talk as I'm fixing up your shoulder. I don't want you bleeding all over the place." She lead him to the make shift infirmary.

It was setup for triage most days. Two gurneys for patients, standard first aid equipment and enough tools for minor surgery. The room smelled sterile. She flicked on the lights indicating him to sit on one of the beds. He grumbled every now and then that it was s just a scratch as she scrubbed up snapping on her white latex gloves.

She watched him carefully as she determined how to dress his wound. She noted how his head hung in defeat, and his shoulders slumped forward. He didn't have the arrogant posture of an almighty prince; rather he looked like a man that was broken and hopeless. Grabbing her suture kit she thread her needle and began to clean it deciding to wait for him to speak. Just as she was about to touch the alcohol pad to his wound his hand snapped up and grasped her wrist in the blink of an eye. He stared into her deep blue eyes and her breath caught at what she saw…he was desperate.

"I have something for you to read."

Flushing the toilet she panted and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve leaning back against the cool tile of the wall. She sighed and wiped the tears from her blurry eyes. Rubbing her stomach she couldn't help but start to cry. She tried to stay quiet but she couldn't help the couple of sobs that passed her lips.

A knock on the door make her head snap up. She hurriedly tried to scrub her face as the door opened. It was Yamcha.

"Hey." He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks. "Faith, what's wrong?" He asked gently pulling her into his arms, cradling her to him as she cried openly. "It's ok. I've got you." He lifted her into his arms carrying her to Bulmas' plush office and sat down with her on the couch pulling the throw blanket over her, offering soft words of comfort as more tears ran freely.

Bulma's legs gave out as she fell onto her rolling chair tears silently escaping her eyes as she read the last few lines of the letters he had given her.

It was her writing, her speech pattern, the events of what had happened to her and her friends in her time. Setting the papers down she looked helplessly to the prince not knowing what to say.

"So…are you sure Faith is –"

"Yes, I felt the energy growing in her womb." He ran a hand through is hair in exasperation.

She shook her head and stood up as if the figurative light bulb just turned on. "Hey! Wait a minute! How long have you guys been sleeping around?!" she demanded.

A VERY faint blush crept into his cheeks. He mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

"What? I didn't hear you." She smirked loving the reaction of making him appear mortal and not some cold heartless killer.

He growled, narrowing his eyes. "A little more than one Earth year."

Her eyes widened never expecting it to have been going on that long under her nose and not knowing. Thinking back to the interactions the two had she now noticed the little looks and stares, along with the coy banter the two had. She shook her head and started to clean the wound finally. "Really?"

Ne nodded once. "We are keeping this whole situation quiet. It's no one else's business what we do, not even that pathetic weakling you're considering for a mate." He warned watching the wall ahead of him as she stitched his flesh back together not even flinching or giving any indication that he was aware of what she was doing.

"Hey! Yamcha isn't…." She trailed off not able to finish her thought. She knew he was an idiot but he was cute and a good lay. Sighing she smirked. "Yeah yeah, alright. Just between the three of us." She taped gauze to his shoulder covering the stitches.

"Two." He corrected.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" She cleaned up the equipment as he pocketed the letter. "Faith does know…right?"

"If she knows she's pregnant she hasn't said anything. The energy was so small and new I don't think she is aware she is with child." He rolled his shoulder testing her work. "It was so small I don't think I would have noticed it if I hadn't been looking for it." He confessed.

"Alright well…I guess so but she should see a doctor A.S.A.P. Early care of the mother and baby can be crucial."

He nodded once and left.

"So, can you watch her? I'm going to try and find Bulma." Yamcha asked quietly laying the now sleeping woman on the couch letting her use his jacket as a pillow.

Trunks nodded and leaning against the door frame looking in on nth small frail brunette who slept fitfully.

His mind wandered. "Why do I feel like I know her? Mother never mentioned anyone named Faith.' He made a mental note to ask when he returned to his time. He stepped into the room to get a closer look. He sat in a chair near her head as he watched her face contort in pain and worry. A light sheen of sweat formed on her brow. She was having a night mare. He watched her twitch, a few strands falling into her beautiful face.

Taking advantage of the moment he studied her features. Her delicate skin was almost completely flawless, warm in color, her nose lightly speckled with freckles, her lashes were dark and thick, and her pouty lips were full and the color of ripe berries. She was beautiful.

'I wonder why mother never mentioned her. They seem like really good friends here in this time.' Gently her reached out and tucked the strand that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She was burning up; he was startled when his fingers grazed her cheek.

Her eyes opened and he was shocked by their vibrant violet color. She seemed to look at him without actually seeing him. Almost as if she were still in that state between being awake and being asleep.

Not knowing what to do he tried not to startle her. He made no sudden movements and locked eyes with her. He smiled, "hi." He greeted.

She did the one thing he never expected her to do…She opened her mouth and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Remember I own nothing and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are my motivation so please keep them coming. I love you all!**

Vegetas head snapped up when he heard the familiar scream. He felt her energy and ran to Bulmas office. Rounding the corner he found her on the couch with his future son standing in front of her with a startled look on his face.

"Get out." He growled.

Trunks nodded, baffled by the woman's reaction and just who she was.

He pulled her into his arms whispering words from his home planet in her ear resting his cheek against hers. He often slipped into his native tongue when she needed to be comforted. He rocked her gently, letting his hand trail along her spine.

When she finally calmed down he felt her relax into him. He kissed her temple determining she was running at a fairly high temperature.

"Vegeta…"She sighed. "I….there's something wrong." Her voice cracked softly. "I don't feel well." She shivered, her teeth chattering.

Wrapping the blanket around her he lifted her into his arms. She felt limp in his embrace; she curled up, resting her head beneath his chin. "It's going to be alright." He strode past Trunks back down the hall he had been travelling moment earlier.

The young man from the future went to follow him behind the two swinging grey doors but a small hand on his bicep stopped him. He saw his mother shaking her head before following the elder Saiyin. He nodded and went up the stairs.

He laid her down on the gurney, shivering violently at the loss of his body heat. He covered her with the thick wool blanket, tucking her in tightly.

Bulma entered scrubbed up again, gloves already on. Neither said anything as she began her assessment. The only sound was Faith's teeth chattering and her shaky breathing. The blue haired woman took three vials of blood and injected her with a very light sedative to help her sleep so she could fight whatever was making her sick.

"You should get some rest. She'll be out for a few hours." She wrote on the small glass tubes. "I'm going to run a full blood work up. Just to make sure she's safe."

He stared at her. "Safe, safe from what? She's pregnant not-"

"Ugh, yes she's pregnant with your Saiyin baby." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing. He said nothing. "She's a human; you are a strong race of alien… There could be complications if the two aren't compatible." She removed her gloves and shoved back a few strands of hair.

He looked down at the woman who was now sleeping peacefully. "You mean, it could kill her,"

Sighing she shrugged. "I honestly don't know. That would seem to fit with the warning from the letter you let me read."

Shaking his head he glared at Bulma. "But Kakarots brat-"

"Was born to a Saiyin and a Demi-god, Chi Chi's dad is the OX King…." She leaned against the counter putting the vials in the pocket of her lab coat.

He was worried now. For his own selfish pleasure he may have just sealed her fate and killed her. He squeezed her hand once and left. Bulma followed after checking her friend one last time. Neither saw the lavender hair boy waiting in the shadows.

Once the coast was clear he filed away all that he heard between his mother and father. He stood by the sleeping woman and pulled out a small Polaroid camera. Snapping a decent picture of her he shook it and put it in his breast pocket. He would confront his mother when he returned to his time. Who was she? More importantly who was she to his father? He snuck out and returned to his room.

808080808080808080808080

Two days later the Briefs, Yamcha, Vegeta, Faith and Krillin were saying their goodbyes to the boy from the future.

"We'll see you later Trunks. Thanks for the heads up." Krillin shook his hand.

Vegeta noticed a few tears shining in his lovers eyes, resisting the urge to wipe them away and pull her into his arms to comfort her, he walked away from the group and began to do his warm ups outside the capsule unit.

Bulma hugged her future son tightly wishing him safe travels and much love. He nodded before moving to the last person in line. She inhaled deeply trying to will away the tears in her eyes. Smiling she held out her arms to hug him. "Sorry." She whispered. Holding him tight she stroked his hair lightly. "Be careful." She whispered kissing his temple. Squeezing him one last time she released him feeling even more sad than before, like seeing him leave was like she was losing a piece of her.

Pulling back he smirked and nodded. Getting on last look at her he felt a twinge of something he could quite understand. He was almost as sad as when he had left his mother for this time line. Krillin headed back to master Roshi's while the Briefs went to town.

Faith wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling more tear spring to her eyes. Bulma was there and holding her as they watched him take off for where he had left his time machine.

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt, smiling as Bulma rested her head on her shoulder. "Sweet kid huh?" She pulled away trying to rid herself of the tears. Swaying slightly she grabbed onto the nearest person, Yamcha. He put a hand on her lower back to steady her.

"Thanks." She put a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the vertigo to pass. A low growl was heard coming from across the yard. Her natural response was to look at him to try and figure out what his problem was, when she did her equilibrium took another nose dive, thank goodness Yamcha was still there with fast enough reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there, easy now, I've got you." He picked her up following Bulma inside.

808080808080808080808080808

Encapsulating the time machine, Trunks carefully snuck his way back into the refugee camp. He and his mother lived in an old capsule home, it was singed, had a few holes and no longer returned to capsulated but it was home.

"Mom?" He called gently, careful not to spook her.

"In here Trunks." She called from the kitchen, embracing him tightly with tears in her eyes. She stroked his hair softly in much the same way Faith had done. Pulling back she cradled his face in her hands. "Let me look at you. Are you okay? Did you see everyone?" She stepped back to asses him fully satisfying her need to make certain he was unharmed. "Wasn't you mom a fox back in the day?" She giggled getting down two mugs and serving up hot coffee.

Sitting across from her at the kitchen table that was certain it had seen better days, he watched her move about the small room. "Mom," He began trying to figure out how to ask the questions that had been burning in his brain. "That's kind of weird." He sighed. He couldn't ask them…not yet.

They caught up on what was going on at that time. He informed her of how his battle with Freiza and King Cold had gone on. He made mention of how young everyone looked. Especially Gohan, it was weird to see his master as a young boy.

"That was a long time ago." She smiled sadly. "Did you see your father?" She sat up a little straighter.

"Yea, he was the same, cocky, cold distant prick in that time as he was in this time." He chuckled.

"Trunks, what have I told you about talking about your father like that. He loved you in his own way." She picked at a chip in her coffee mug.

"Sorry mom." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her trying to pull her out of the trip down memory lane his father's name often sparked. "You were right about Goku. He was bummed about not fighting the androids. What a weird guy." He smiled.

She returned his infectious smile; it was reminiscent of the man she had grown to love. "Yeah, Goku was the best of us all. Well, him and your father." She sipped her coffee. "Did you give your father my letter?"

"Of course," He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Mom," He pulled out the picture out of his jacket pocket. His words failed him. He could think of no decent way to ask his mother about a woman from the past.

Sensing her sons' hesitation she set her cup down. "What is it Trunks?" She pushed some hair out of her face.

He sighed and did the only thing he could think of. Pulling out the picture he slid it, face down, across the chipped and scratched Formica table and waited for her reaction.

She left the picture on the table for a moment not sure if she wanted to know what was on it. Flipping the Polaroid over her eyes went wide as she choked on a sob. Her hand flew to her to her mouth, tears streaked down her face.

"Mom…" He was slightly worried. His mother was one of the strongest women he knew. The last time he had seen her cry was when the androids killed his father. That had been years ago. The reaction to this woman in the picture was not what he expected. He received no response when he called to her again, getting up and crouching in front of her and took the hand that was clenched in her lap.

"Mom-"

"Did you meet her?" She whispered. So softly he just barely made it out. "Did she know she was pregnant?"

He gave her a quizzical pleading look and finally asked the question he had been dying to ask for days. "Who is she?" He searched her face.

She crutched the picture to her chest over her heart and smiled sadly at her son. She ran her fingers over his face as she had done many, many times. His childhood played before her eyes. His first step, first word, first flight, so many firsts, when he had sparred with his father on those rare occasions, fixing up his skinned knees, or elbows, all the hugs and kisses, she had raised him into the wonderful, brave young man that now was kneeling before her worried about her.

Meeting his gaze she steeled her nerves taking a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. She gave a sad smiled before she said, "She's your biological mother."

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! Yes the slight twist to the story. I often wondered why trunks doesn't look like his parents. Sure he looks like Vegeta but not so much like Bulma. Bra does look like both so this came to me and I ran with it. Like I said…it's a twist! More to be revealed in later chapters….hopefully you'll stay with me. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep serving up the updates. Xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So I'm trying to get as many quality chapters cranked out on my two days off. I will not be able to post over the holiday weekend. Sorry. Much love to all who reviewed. If you never have hey start here! I'm always happy to read them. Thank you so much everyone! Standard Disclaimer! On with the chapter! **

"Look Yamcha. Thank you very much for carrying her down here but you need to leave now." Bulma helped Faith sit up handing her a cup of water.

He stepped back so he wouldn't be stepped on by the blue haired scientist. "What's going on Bulma." He demanded.

Faith stayed silent. It was no big secret that the on and off again lovers were close to being off again. The arguments had started after Trunks defeated the aliens. He became insecure especially since Vegeta had come to live on the compound. He had been the man that had killed him after all. He had decided to hang back when Freiza had shown up and since then he felt he had to prove his worth as a man to her.

"Nothing, now would you get out." She yelled at him.

Faith suddenly felt very nervous and found a spot on the gurney blanket very interesting.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? What's the big fucking secret?" He yelled back.

Bulma turned and placed her hands on her hips haughtily. "Just leave Yamcha. This doesn't concern you." She tried to keep her voice calm noticing Faith's sudden fidgetiness, handing her some anti nausea pills.

She took them silently.

Yamcha growled his eyes falling on Bulma with an accusation. "You're sleeping with him. Aren't you."

Both women's eyes snapped to the scared desert bandits' face. "What?" They responded in unison.

He stepped closer to his 10 year girlfriend. She stood her ground refusing to back down. This enraged him even more and he continued his verbal assault on her character.

"You and that murdering fuck! How long have you been taping that? Huh? Since he moved in, or since I died trying to save your sorry ass. Or did you forget that BASTARD KILLED ME! Did you even wait for my body to get cold you whore?!"

"Yamcha-"Faith tried to butt in.

"I'm not giving you what you need any more? Gotta get it from m that alien freak!"

"Yamcha."

Bulma could bite her tongue no longer. "Oh that's rich coming from you, you selfish arrogant prick!" He put a finger on her chest and started to back him up. "How many times have I CAUGHT you cheating and I've been stupid enough to take you back."

"If you could satisfy my needs as a man I wouldn't look for it elsewhere!" He got in her face. "If you would have been more of a woman for me and been there when I needed you….no but I know where you've been, you've been fucking that god damn monke-"

"Yamcha!" She asserted herself more sternly.

"What!" He snapped at her turning his anger towards her making her shrink back in uncertain fear.

The next sequence of events happened so quickly they weren't even sure what had happened. The Z fighter was slammed up against the wall leaving a few cracks and a rather large dent in the off white sterile room.

Vegeta was the one holding him against the wall several feet of the ground. Growling menacingly he had a look of pure rage in his eyes. Yamcha sweat profusely mumbling and making indistinguishable sounds, struggling slightly against the steel hold on his neck.

Neither woman made a sound, they didn't dare even breathe loudly. Watching with baited breath they both silently prayed the Saiyin prince didn't decide to turn homicidal at this moment.

"Get as far away from here as you can and never return."

Yamcha paled out and looked like he was going to o be sick. When the vice grip was released he crumbled to the floor gasping for air and clutching his throat. Vegeta loomed over thee earthling, his shadow cast over him. "Now." He growled and flexed his pectorals for emphasis, making him high tail it out of the compound as fast as he could.

Taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. His sensitive hearing picked up on the sounds of the whispered exhales. Turning he eyed the Briefs woman silently making sure she was unharmed.

She nodded and left the room giving the two some privacy, deciding to talk things through with the now ex beau. If he wasn't half way around the world by now.

Faith watched him carefully. She didn't know if he could still be angry and she knew she didn't want the anger directed at her. She knew he could have easily put the warrior through the wall but even the small display of power was still a bit unsettling to her. Especially knowing the situation could have been much, much worse.

She sat on the edge of the bed slowly making sure she wouldn't get dizzy again. Swinging her legs off the edge she let them dangle as she breathed deep and closed her eyes waiting for the spinning to start. Opening her eyes she saw his calloused hand upturned, seeking her hand. Looking at him she saw his features had relaxed and his eyes softened for her the way they did when they were in the privacy of her home.

"Come, we need to talk." His voice was dead. No emotion or hint of what needed to be discussed. Taking his offered hand he helped her stand, leading her out the back way out of the underground lab.

Outside she knew the drill, no public displays of affection. She started to extract her hand from his when he gripped it more firmly. She looked at him but said nothing. Whatever he had to speak with her about must be important.

Entering the large well maintained green house the heat and humidity hit them like a dense wall. Bunny Briefs had quite a green thumb it would seem. Aromatic flours were in full bloom as they walked on the damp earth walkways between the colorful raised garden beds.

She bent to smell one of the blooming hibiscus flowers, a beautiful deep pink color. Her hands went subconsciously to her stomach. The smell calmed her jumpy nerves. She would wait for him to speak. She had news of her own she had to tell him. She just hoped he was calmed down enough to hear what she had to say.

"Faith," His voice was harsh even to his own ears. In his mind he saw her in a sunlit field of daisies. Her hair lose blowing about in gentle waves, her eyes shined with love, she smiled at him, her pregnant belly defined under her light sundress. 'Maybe I don't have to tell her.' He thought not sure how to tell her she was going to die giving life to another.

She straightened, "I have something to tell you too." She sat down on the mossy iron bench that over looked the small koi fish pond.

This snapped him out of his inner monologue. He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his broad chest, waiting for her to speak.

She swallowed nervously. He felt her chi spike. "Do you…um...Want to sit?" She pat the empty space next to her.

He smirked but said nothing.

"Are…are you okay…what with everything that happened with-"She nervously braided her long tresses.

"That pathetic excuse for a warrior is of no consequence. He should be more informed before running his mouth. His mistake was when he raised his voice to you."He crouched down in front of her taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm with you now…stop stalling." He smirked.

"I…" Her voice cracked and her throat felt tight.

He smirked deciding to give her a bit of a break. Still holding her hand he pulled out a small medical object from the front pocket of his shorts. Slipping the small gold ring on the appropriate finger, she gasped, wide eyed and confused.

"What?"

"This was my fathers. His father gave it to him and so on and so forth. It was to be given to the next Queen of Vegeta. Had we been on my home planet I would have taken you to be my queen so this is…. It belongs to you now."

She looked at the symbol of his love for her. He didn't need to say it; she knew what this meant to him. There was a large emblem on the flat surface; A 'V' that took up most of the surface, around the outside were strange markings to her. She pulled her fingers to her face to study them.

He spoke the words softly, not telling her what they meant.

"It's beautiful." She kissed his lips softly.

"Now, tell me what you have to say."

Color crept back into her face. "You know how…what you would…..how would you." She stammered in her nervousness. She felt herself begin to shake as tears formed in her eyes.

His large warm calloused hand covered both of hers; he leaned up and kissed her passionately. Pulling apart with eyes shut he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered shakily.

"I know." HE cupped her cheek as she pulled back stunned.

"How? Bulma just…."

"I sensed his energy."

She considered this, and then looked into his deep onyx eyes for any indication of how he felt. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head and let his hand rest on her tummy enjoying the warmth of her energy and the now noticeable light blue energy. "How could I be mad when you carry my child, my heir…our son."

Her eyes went wide, "Son? We're having a boy?" She put her hand over his.

He nodded again a slight smile played on her lips. She kissed him attempting to communicate how happy she was. There were no words.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He buried his face in her neck inhaling her natural scent.

Setting her down, she ran her fingers down the harsh lines of his face. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

He took a small step back hands still resting on her hips, she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Just that…" He sighed shaking his head slightly. "I'll do my best to take care of you and the child." He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her, he would just have to find a way to save her. There was no other option for him.

She hugged him around the neck and kissed him. His hands pulled her flush against him his arm snaking around her back leaning her over his arm and holding her above the ground deepening the kiss.

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't know you two were in here." A light hearted voice giggled.

Quickly setting her up right he flushed a bright pink.

"We were just leaving." She grabbed his hand and led him out, giggling at his flushed face. Stepping out into the cool summer, "you should go train. You've lost too much time already. I'm going to go find Bulma she wants to run more tests."

He swatted her butt as she headed to the house leaving him to his thoughts. "I won't lose you." He promised as he watched her disappear into the home.

808808080888008080808080

She found Bulma typing furiously at the computer in the basement lab. Knocking tentatively she called her name softly, jumping visibly when she spun around pegging her with a deadly glare.

"Sorry." She softened her gaze running a hand through her hair.

"So," She hopped on the desk next to her computer. "Did you talk to him?"

"Oh yea," She chuckled dryly. "I'm not talking to that asshole for a while. Anyway, I came back to check on you and you were gone. Did you finally tell Vegeta that you were pregnant?"

"Yeah…I um..."

"What?"

"I …did you…How did YOU know that he was the father?" She crossed her arms putting her in the hot seat.

She smirked and blushed a bit. "He told me." Watching the reaction and knowing she would be wondering when he told her she answered. "That day you tossed your lunch, when I had to stitch up his shoulder."

"Oh."

"You slut by the way!" She teased. "Over a year and you never told me! I had no idea!" She walked with the shorter brunette to the lab.

Blushing deeply she giggled. "That's kind of the point of an affair. And besides, Vegeta isn't really a chatty Cathy." She ran her fingers through her hair...

"What is that?" She motioned to the gold ring. "Did he propose?" She grasped her friends' left hand to study the beautiful emblem.

"Um…no... Not really. He said that on his planet this would be worn by the Queen." She blushed harder.

"Yeah, I think you just got landed sweet cakes. It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So…since everything is out in the open now so to speak, you have to tell me…How is it?" She pulled out vials and syringes.

"How is what?" She assumed her position on the gurney with her sleeve pulled up.

"Loving a Saiyin. I bet it's intense. Way better than anything a regular guy could do."

"I love you like a sister but I am NOT discussing my sex life with you." The blush on her cheeks deepened to an almost painful level.

Bulma smiled and nodded, figuring Vegeta didn't tell her how she was supposed to fair through the pregnancy. She sighed internally and became even more determined to find a way to save the woman she considered family.

**Authors Note: Yup…so thank you again to DBZlover135 for the review….more will be revealed with time. But keep 'em coming. I love it! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: *content sigh* hope everyone had a wonderful labor day weekend…even though I worked but whatever, hope everyone was safe. But I'm back and will once again be trying to crank out chapters like a speed freak on espresso…THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For all the reviews…it was wonderful to see. So keep 'em coming! On with the show. Standard disclaimer applies. **

Trunks was still in shock. Sitting in his room with only a small bedside lamp for light in the darkness, his mind kept replaying and over analyzing the information that his mother had given him.

"_She's your biological mother." She tried to keep her sniffling from turning into full out sobs. Tears running down her face as she seemed to release the pent up secret that she had been holding onto for nearly eighteen years, the Polaroid giving way to memories not remembered for ages. _

"_What are you talking about?" He wasn't sure he was hearing her right. "Mom?"_

_Clearing her throat several times and trying to find a place to start. Wiping her eyes she laid the photo back on the table and looked at the young man before her. "Before I tell you anything…I want you to know that I have always loved you as my son. Though your father never said the words he loved you more than anything in this world. You and your mother were his world. Every time he looked at you he couldn't help but love you. You reminded him so much of her...it broke his heart knowing he couldn't save her."_

_He folded his arms over his chest and slouched back in his chair, almost an exact replica of when his father was irritated. "Seeing me reminded him of his failure." He spat out bitterly as he realized why his father never seemed to want to have anything to do with him. Honestly he felt it would have been better if his father hated him. He didn't think it would hurt as bad as being lied to his whole like._

"_At times, Trunks, Vegeta loved your mother, she brought out the humanity in him he thought had long ago died with his planet. She made him feel human again. Allowed him to care about something other than himself, his family became his reason to live. Faith Summers, she was probably my BEST friend, almost like the sister I never had. She loved you, even before she met you, she loved you the most."_

_He scoffed, "She was like as sister to you huh? Then why did you take me and never tell me about her. In fact you __**Never**__ even mentioned her. Tell me something if I hadn't met her and asked about her, would you have ever told me?"_

_The woman who he had believed was his mother sat silently, her brows knit together in an internal debate. Looking him in the eyes she shook her head. _

"_Why?" He narrowed his gaze. _

_Taking a big breath she steeled her reserve to finally tell her everything about his mother and how he came to be with her. "Because she begged me not to, she said all she wanted was for you to have a happy loving family. She wanted you to have everything, everything they never had. She asked me and your father to raise you as if nothing was different. She didn't want you to be sad over someone you would never know or remember."_

"_That's my choice!" he slammed his fist on the table adding another crack._

"_No it wasn't. Trunks please try to understand. She died giving you life, it was a complication, she-"_

"_Died because of me. Father was right, I killed her." He stood his fists clenched to his sides. Breathing deep he forced himself to relax; walking over he kissed the top of her head. "I love you mom." He went silently to his room.'_

Here he sat 6 hours later, unmoving from the twin size bed, staring at the picture. IT was after midnight when a soft knock broke him out of his brood. His mother peeked in. "Trunks," She began softly afraid he was still angry with her. She couldn't blame him; she would have been pissed off too. "Can I come in?"

He nodded silently sitting up straight.

In her hands she held a tattered worn old shoe box. "I know you probably hate me…and I don't blame you.. I just wanted you to have this,"" She held it out to him almost afraid of his rejection of her. "I found it in the back of my closet." She stood before him as he looked at the lid. He moved over as a gesture for her to sit beside him.

"Mom…" He looked into her eyes. "I don't hate you…I could never hate you. I was just not expecting…this. You did what you thought was right." He hugged her with one arm. "And you are still my mom. I love you no matter what." He smirked at her before going into the small box.

"I was able to save a few things. I don't know if the recordings still work. Playing those were the only way to settle you down as a baby." She indicated the old compact discs.

"My lullabies?" He blushed slightly, remembering vaguely the sound of the woman on the recording. It was a gentle soft voice; it made him feel safe and warm. That much he could remember.

She nodded smiling at the memories, "It was her idea. Even if she couldn't be around she wanted you to have a piece of her with you. Maybe even hand them down to your children someday."

He pulled out some random photos, of his mother and father, a group shot of all of the Z fighters and their friends, some news clippings, then in the corner he pulled out a gold ring. It had a large 'V' crest on it with markings around the outside edge. He didn't recognize it.

"It says, 'My Life, My Love, and My Queen.' It was you fathers from his home planet. He told me once that while the men were fierce warriors and protectors of their planet their woman were treated with the utmost respect and honor as they were the ones to give birth to more Saiyins and were what kept the race alive. The Queen would be gentle, loving, nurturing and beautiful. Your mother was all of those things." She smiled fondly." She smiled and curled his fingers around the cool small ring. "It's yours now." She kissed his temple. "I love you my son." She stroked his hair before getting up and heading to the door. Just before she exited she looked back at him staring at the box of memories. "If you were to get the chance…I would get to know her. She was quite the remarkable woman, your mother. She would be so proud of you, just as I am. Just remember not to tell her who you are, too much stress wouldn't be good for her, or for you. "She shut the door smirking at this shocked face.

She was telling him to go back to the past? He shook his head; his mother was always full of surprises. Putting the items carefully back into the box, he sighed and flopped back onto his bed. He'd waited this long to know his biological mother, he could wait a bit longer.

8080808080808808080808088080808808080808080

Six months had passed since she told Vegetas she was pregnant. He had resumed his training and for the past half of a year all had been quiet on the Earth. She was straightening the home she now lived in with her prince on the Capsule Corp estate. After being bombarded by both Vegeta and Bulma she gave up her apartment to be closer to the Briefs family and her lovers training ground.

Putting a few new pillows in the baby crib she felt a small kick from her womb. "Are you awake now?" She smiled at her swollen belly. She grabbed the bag of new baby's clothes that Bunny insisted on buying every time she ran to town for anything. He son would not want for anything. Feeling another kick she began to hum a lullaby she remembered from her own childhood.

Sitting in her gliding rocking chair she began folding the new clothing and outfits she remembered the first time Vegeta felt him kick.

'_Getting ready for bed she was brushing her teeth when her lover came out of the shower with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water running in random patterns down his chest and stomach. _

_They locked eyes in the mirror. He smirked at her as he pulled the towel off and used it to dry his hair, he let the towel rest on his shoulders as he pulled on a pair of lose pajama pants. He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist resting on her expanded belly. _

_She leaned over and spit in the sink, she gasped and giggled as she felt a small kick and watched as the mighty Prince jumped back as if he had just been burned. _

"_What happened?" Concern was written all over his face._

"_Your son has decided to try and strengthen his soccer skills. She sighed knowing elusive sleep was now completely out of the subject. _

"_What? What do you mean?" He still wasn't quite sure what the appropriate response was. Should he get the blue haired woman, should he call for help, get her out of there. Why was she so calm, and why was she giggling at him. _

"_Relax, everything is fine." She kissed his worried face. "Come here." She led him by the hand to the bed. Lying on her back she lifted up her tee shirt to just below her breasts. He stood beside the bed looking at her still not sure what to do. "Give me your hand." He obliged her and she yanked him to sit down beside her. Placing his hand on the left side of her belly he pressed his fingers into her squishy and firm belly. _

_He felt a nudge against his fingers, his eyes went wide. "Wow." He said barely above a whisper. "What part of him is that?" He looked into her eyes as she released his hand and propped a pillow under her head so she could watch his reaction. _

"_If I had to guess I'd say it was his foot." She giggled as she watched him press gently all over her stomach watching as his face slowly started to fall. He looked up at her; his face had slowly gotten closer to her as if that would make the sensation come back. _

"_I…I can't feel l him anymore." He seemed to pout. _

_She giggled. "You can press harder. You won't hurt me." She tried to comfort knowing he was afraid of his strength when it came to her and his child. She pressed his hand down again. He had even become to paranoid that he would barely touch her. She had finally had enough and yelled at him when she went to hug him and he stood rigid. She scolded him and threatened to move into the main building if he didn't knock it off. He gave in and began to return her affection, ever so gently and slowly. _

_His smirk returned as he now roamed over her belly freely feeling his son respond to his touch in a sweet little game of tag. She smiled as she watched him try to see the foot or hand print under his had a few times. "He's so strong." He continued his game for about half an hour before noticing the slowing of the reactions until it stopped. He looked up at her for another explanation. _

"_He's sleeping. You actually managed to tire him out." She smiled. "Thank you. I might actually be able to sleep tonight."_

_He placed random small kisses on her belly and looked at her skeptically. _

"_Oh shut up and get into bed." She crawled beneath the blankets with him. He laid on his back and waited for her to curl into his side just as was routine. She kissed his pectoral scar and settled in to sleep.'_

Finishing the last of the onsies, she was trying to stand, it was awkward around her belly, but then the whole house shook almost knocking her on her butt, she managed to hang on to the window sill. Looking out she saw smoke coming from where the Gravity Room used to be.

"Oh no," As quickly as she could she made her way over to the pile of debris, rubble and smoke, just as Bulma began to clear away some of the chunks of metal, wires, and drywall.

"Vegeta!" Two strong arms wrapped around her gently keeping her from entering the dangerous scene. Turning she found the lavender hair young man had returned and was helping to support her.

"Stay here. We'll get him." He handed her to Bulma's parents.

They cleared away a good amount of space revealing the prince; he stood shakily on his own.

"Are you alright?" She called.

He smirked, bruised and bloody he replied. "Of course I am." He tried to play it off as if nothing had happened. "I'm the prince of all Saiyins." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed.

**Authors Note: Dun dun dun…I know it doesn't exactly follow with the time line of the show but stay with me. It's so much fun to write. I hope to have another chapter up by the end of tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Standard disclaimer. THANK YOU! To all who reviewed…now on with the show!**

Trunks picked up his father and carried him down to the medical wing below the house. Everyone followed fussing about what needed to be done and the best course of action would be. Bulma tried to hurriedly help her down the massive amount of stairs but Faith waved her away to help the injured warrior.

Grumbling to herself she swore the contractor names when they didn't put in an elevator.

"Need help?" Came a soft masculine voice. She saw Trunks smiling at her with his hands held out.

She smiled and accepted his hand making it easier to waddle down the steep steps. "Thank you very much. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the future."

Supporting her awkward weight, he smiled at the woman whose head only came up to the top of his shoulder. "I did. " He picked her up and carried her down the last three steps. Setting her down he gazed into her slightly flushed face, it was then he realized he had inherited her nose. "I….wanted to come back…to see how things were progressing." He felt heat rush to his face as she linked her arm with his letting him help her down the twisting tunnels. He could feel anxiety running off of her in waves. He patted her small hand feeling the familiar gold ring on her finger, "He'll be ok, don't worry."

Entering the room she found him lying on a gurney hooked up to an oxygen machine, Dr. Briefs, even though he dealt more with machines, was bandaging his arm. According to Bulma her father had been a medic in the air force in his younger days.

"He's incredibly lucky; Those Saiyins are remarkable and fascinating. I would love to study them." He stroked the black kitty sitting on his left shoulder.

Bulma put a hand to his forehead after checking his pulse. "He's burning up." She looked to Faith as she came up to the bed.

She shook her head, "He runs at 105* to 110*." Gazing down at his bruised and beaten form she couldn't help the ache in her heart. Someone pulled up a chair next to the bed; she sat automatically and gently held his bandaged hand.

"No kidding? Wow...oh hey Trunks." She finally greeted properly. "Thanks for getting him down here."

He nodded. "Bulma, can we talk? Privately."

She nodded and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Holler if you need anything." She kissed the top of her head.

Faith sighed and shook her head, "You idiot." She whispered.

808080808080880800088

"So what brings you back here?" She slid on her white lab jacket leading him into a room that held more medical lab equipment, checking on the results of her latest tests.

"Have you found a way to save her?" He asked point blank.

Almost dropping the vial she stared at him. "How…how did you,"

"She's my mother." Trunks sat across from her heavily. "In the future you are my mother, my care giver, the only family I've ever known. I'm sure she mentioned it in the letter. You're fight with Yamcha, Vegeta training harder than ever in an attempt to save her from something he can't see. My mother in my timeline told me everything."

A tear threatened to spill from her deep cerulean eyes, shaking her head no was all the answer she could give.

He clasped her hand and pulled her into his embrace, she broke down, sobbing almost uncontrollably, finally being able to release all the pent up frustration, disappointment, fear and sadness in those saline drops running down her face to land on his shirt. "I'm….I'm so…so sorry. Trunks. I…I don't want to….to lose her. She….-"

He cradled her face in his hands. "She's not dead yet. We have time. I'll do what I can to help you."He smiled comfortingly. He released her and began to look at some of her notes to see if he could add anything. She wiped her eyes and showed him her previous work and the results.

808080808080808080880808080808080

They went over everything. Two hours later, she stood and stretched her back. "You know, my father gave Vegeta enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant. At his current temperature I'd see he'll be out for another four hours. You should see if you can get her out of there and maybe get her something to eat." Bulma offered pouring herself another cup of coffee.

He nodded and went to the room down the hall stopping short slightly nervous about actually getting to know his mom without her knowing that he is her son. He entered and quickly retreated only peeking in as he watched his mother care for his unconscious father.

She had taken to cleansing his skin the best she could with a basin of water and a rag. She moved a bit awkwardly trying not to bump him with her stomach.

Satisfied that at least his exposed flesh on his face, chest and arms. Feeling a good kick to her ribs she clutched her stomach and bent slightly.

"Faith, are you alright?" Trunks entered the room.

"Uh…yes, yes, I'm fine. " She smiled at him. "He just kicking like crazy."

"He must know something is up." He smiled. "Bulma says he's going to be out for a while yet. Would you like to walk with me for a bit?"

She smiled. "Only if we can get something to eat first, I'm starving." She kissed Vegetas' forehead and whispered something he didn't catch.

"Of course, anything." He offered his arm again.

"How about my favorite, I haven't had it in ages." She smiled taking his arm.

"Name it, it's yours." They began to tackle the stairs.

Once at the top her hands went to her lower back. "Homemade chili, spicy homemade chili, are you hungry?" She smiled.

"I am now."

""I think I was able to hide some in the freezer the last time I made it. Come on lets go see."

"So you made it?" His heart was pounding; he was going to eat something his mother had made, not just microwaved.

"Yup, from scratch couple of weeks ago Bulmas' folks left and Bulma can't cook, so I made something I was craving. I made a huge batch knowing how Vegeta eats but I managed to freeze the last of it. Sound good or would you like something else?" She stopped and noticed he was a couple of paces behind him. "Trunks?"

"Oh, yea," He caught up with her and they made their way to the large kitchen. His heart was elated, realizing they shared something in common other than just DNA.

80808080808080808

Inside Vegetas unconscious mind, he dreamt of his home planet. Vegeta was a beautiful planet, lush fields, and clear open oceans of water. The Kingdom was elaborate and beautiful. The centers of the city, third class Saiyins guard the royal family. He was standing in front of a mirror dressed in a royal armor. He studied himself, the dark blue and silver armor he wore was polished, and the orange cape was draped over one shoulder and pinned to his other, a sword on his hip.

"VEGETA!" he heard a female voice call from down the hall, he didn't recognize but felt compelled to find it. A deeper voice called his name as well, his father; he would know that voice anywhere. He ran trying to find the voices as they called to him echoing through the empty vast halls.

They were behind two large heavy doors. Pushing them open he found warriors filled the room, at the end of the long red floor runner he found his parents sitting in the golden thrones. Smirking he made his was slowly, proudly, with a bit of a swagger in his step as he was ascending to his own thrown. A few steps away he heard his mother scream. He saw Freiza standing with his mothers decapitated head in his hand, his father by his side powering up to help defend his son and his planet.

He charged up his blast and fired, the scene around him fell into darkness, in a flash he was floating above the planet he loved so much, information with thousands of other Saiyins. Freiza was laughing and hovering just outside his space ship. He powered up a blast and sent it into the planet making it quiver, then it stopped…for a moment nobody moved, and then there was a loud explosion and a violent flash of light. Gone, the planet was gone and he along with his fellow Saiyins were blown back. A scream ripped from his lungs in agony. Then….nothing, darkness once again consumed his vision.

He was on his guard for any attack that may happen to come his way. Growling he sensed a faint energy to his right, it was warm and yellow, faint in this place but somehow comforting in its familiarity. It was then his sensitive ears picked up a whisper.

"You better not leave me yet. I can't do this without you. Come back to me soon, I love you."

"Faith!" He called into the vast expanse. His heart skipped a beat when she said those three little words. He found himself transported to a field of white and yellow daisies. Walking slowly he found himself no longer in his Saiyin court armor but rather in a black tee shirt, jeans and barefoot.

Something was calling to him, pulling him to go up the hill, reaching the top he smiled, genuinely smiled. Faith sat against the trunk of a large shade tree reading old leather bound book.

"There you are. I was beginning o think you forgot about me," She smiled a hand falling to her belly. "Well us."

He fell to his knees and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Feeling the little kicks under his hand, he dropped his head to her bell to kiss it and received a kiss in protest at the intrusion.

"He's so strong already." She smiled as he laid on his back, her lap as his pillow; the sun was high and peeking through the branches warming his skin, enjoying the feel of her delicate fingers running through his dark hair.

"Of course he is. He's a Saiyin." He boasted with fatherly pride.

"Half." She smiled down at him returning to her book. He drifted to sleep content and at peace.

A piercing scream woke him with a start. The sun was gone, the field of flowers was now a desolate and depressing wasteland, and the tree that once provide shade was now bare and blowing in the strong wind. His dream, he realized had just become a nightmare.

Jumping to his feet he screamed back into the air trying to search for her ki while keeping his panic in check. He felt her, another scream filled the air. Turning behind him he found two swinging door that had not been there before. Looking on the other side he found nothing, just the back of the doors. Looking again he heard her call his name in pain.

Deciding to take action he burst through the doors that now lead to the medical wing under Capsule Corp. He found all of the Z fighters waiting outside the doors, their faces were dark and angry, and even Kakarot's brat looked pissed. Ignoring them he entered the second set of doors.

The old man was at the foot of the bed scrubbed up and in between his lovers' legs looking grim and giving orders, calling for supplies and trying to guide the woman in labor. Bulma and the flighty blonde were on either side of his woman, holding her hands and helping to support her as she pushed, giving her words of encouragement as another scream erupted from her lungs.

Vegeta took his spot on her right as Bunny went to help her husband deliver his son. She went to get more towels for him.

Helping to ease her back down on the bed for a moment she looked up at him through tear filled eyes. Panting heavily, she was sweaty and tired, her normally smooth skin was red and blotchy from her exerts of force.

"I…I can't…I can't' do this…"She pleaded. He wiped her face with a damp rag and kissed her forehead.

"You can. I'm right here with you." He kissed her lightly.

"All right Faith, next contraction should be coming up soon, when you feel it I want you to push as hard as hard as you can." The former medic instructed.

"I can't" She shook her head pleading with Vegeta.

"You can." He helped her up as she screamed and pushed with everything she had. Clasping his hand so tight he saw Bulma cringe from the force. As her screams died down a new scream was heard, this was much tinier, this was the cry of his new born son. "You did it." He smoothed back her hair from her sweaty forehead. "We have a son." He whispered. Someone placed the little bundle of blue in his arms, not sure how to hold him he felt his heart swell with pride as saw the small pink new being.

Faith smiled at them then screamed in agony again. His face dropped. "What? What is it?" He looked to everyone in the room, Bulmas face turned dark and she backed away from the bedside.

"You monster. You killed her." She growled before slipping into the darkness hat now surrounded them. He looked to Bulmas parents they also sneered at him and retreated as well.

Holding his son who appeared to also be pissed at him he looked down to his woman, finding her gasping for air. She was covered in blood. Placing his son in the bassinet next to the bed, she was pale, oh so pale, a blue hue setting in her lips. He grabbed her ice cold hand begging her not to leave him.

"What do I do?" He begged soothing back her hair and having no choice but to listen to the horrible sounds of short breath that were slowly turning to wet, suffocating gurgles. "What do I do? How do I save you?" He pleaded.

With one final short intake of breath she was gone, he squeezed her hand repeatedly looking for the response that he knew would never come. Panic set in and on reflex he powered up. A scream echoed, he realized it was coming from him. He was the one screaming from the pain of his loss and the heart breaking in his chest. Feeling something in him snap he powered up even more. The power coursing through his veins was like fire. Setting to light something he had never felt before.

No cares, no feelings at all, nothing but power, a golden light engulfed the despaired warrior as he screamed again.

Standing over her he kissed her once more. Her death had been the final push for him to reach his destiny. Now that he had it he found he would rather trade all of the power in the universe for her to be returned to him. She too faded into the darkness.

His chest felt as if it were going to burst, his cheeks were wet. Wiping them with the back of his hand he found tears. Tiny sparkling saline drops that fell from his eyes for the first time since that fateful day when his world as destroyed. Knowing she was gone made it feel as if his world had been taken from him all over again.

808080808080808080808080

Sitting straight up he ripped the mask off his face, he was still in pain but he ignored it. Looking around he felt for her energy and found it was on the opposite end of the compound. His futuristic son was with her as well. Sitting on the edge of the bed he had to find her, to confirm that she was still with him and safe, and that his unborn child was safe. Testing his legs he stood for a moment before collapsing under his own weight, he growled.

The door opened and he heard someone call his name, someone who sounded so far away. His vision began to turn black and fuzzy on the sides. The woman with blue hair removed the goggles she was wearing and helped him back onto the bed.

"What in the hell were you thinking." She sat in the chair after lifting his heavy solid mass. "You were just in an explosion six hours ago. There is No way in which you are fit to walk." She looked at him.

He looked pale, sweaty, panicked. His shoulders slumped; he held the same defeated look as when he told her about the letter and the fate of her friend. Something had happened, something changed. Feeling eyes studying him he pulled up his shoulders and returned the hard scowl to his face. "Here is she?" his voice cracking from being dry.

She poured him a small glass of water. "With your son in the gardens, she sat by your side for a while before I had Trunks convince her to get something to eat. She needed a break."

Slamming the liquid he made his demand. "Summon her here. I need to see her…I…" The panic in his voice was evident and he hated himself for it, focusing on the IV in his hand he pulled it out not feeling a need to be hooked up to anything artificial anymore.

"Yea sure." She called up to the gardens, making short conversation with the recipient on the other end. Sitting back down in the chair next to him she rested her elbows on her knees. "I may have made some progress."

"What?!" His head snapped in his direction. "Is it enough to save her?" The desperation in his voice was clear as day, he started to sake, he was a man who was on the edge, on the edge of a nervous breakdown, and losing the one thing he held onto would surely make that final thread he clung to snap.

"I'm not sure yet." She grinned.

**Authors note: I have this all written down and as I type I add things and it was just so hard to find a decent place to stop! Lol. I hate it when that happens. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please r&r I love to see them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: So sorry about the long wait…been rather busy running around and other things, family, friends, sickness….all the fun stuff. Lol. Thank you so much for the review by the way. Love them! But here's the next chapter, standard disclaimer…blah blah blah….**

"Vegeta," The woman in his dreams stood in the door way with a relieved look on her beautiful face. She wore a beautiful light purple sundress her belly evident beneath the soft fabric, her hair braided over one shoulder. She sat next to him embracing him gently, not wanting to cause him any pain.

He wrapped his bandaged arms around her, ignoring the dull throb in his body that protested the movement. He buried his face in her neck, breathing deep the familiar scent of his mate. She spoke softly trying to comfort him as his entire body trembled slightly. She let her fingers lightly ghosted over his back.

The sound of the door shutting quietly made her pull back cradling his face in her hands. Her eyes searched his bruised and scratched face, his eyes seemed haunted, scared almost. "What? What troubles you so?" She asked barely above a whisper.

He let his hand rest on her belly, feeling the little kicks beneath his hand. Looking into her eyes he saw her concern for him. He didn't respond right away, flashes of his nightmare dancing before his eyes, shaking away the images he kissed her tenderly. "I woke and you weren't here." He rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Pulling back she carefully brushed away some stray strands of hair from his forehead. "Trunks and I went to get something to eat," She blushed. "Then we went for a walk in the garden. I didn't realize we were gone for so long." She stood, her hands resting on her lower back, "you would not believe how much we have in common. It's kind of creepy." She smirked.

"I bet." He growled.

She spoke to him of everything they had talked about; he nodded when appropriate, and occasionally acknowledged her by grunting, he laid on his side his head propped on a pillow as he listened to her soothing voice, lulling him into a content state. Glancing at the clock on the night stand he found it was past ten.

She was telling him of how they both enjoyed the same foods when he interrupted her, "Come lay with me." He pulled back the blankets for her. She yawned behind her hand and did as he commanded. She laid her back to his chest, wrapping his muscular arm protectively around her middle, kissing her neck and rubbing soft gentle circles on her belly. Closing her eyes she sighed happily.

"Sing to me." He gently demanded. He loved the sound of her voice, especially when she would sing, finding her singing more and more to their developing young. He would often wait to make his presence know to her.

She sang softly the lullaby she remembered her father singing to her when she was little.

Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby

Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby

And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby

Yes I will sing this lullaby  
Oooooohhh*

8080880808080808080808080080

Outside the door Trunks eyes were shining with unshed tears. Listening to the soft clear voice of his mother singing the familiar lullaby was bitter sweet to him. He remembered the song playing when he was a young boy but hearing the private performance made him realize just how much he had lost.

She truly was an amazing woman. The last few hours were the best of his life; he would remember them for the rest of his days. She was happy to answer the many questions he had. She was orphaned at the age of three and adopted at seven. She had a hard life of abuse as a child, she was strong through it. When she met Bulma they had become more than friends, sisters almost. She met the rest of the Z gang and they had become like extended family to her. She admitted to him that she was slightly afraid of motherhood yet excited at the same time. She wasn't quite sure how Vegeta was handling the fact that he was going to be a father but she loved the Saiyin prince with all her heart. That much was very clear. Not only did she love his father but the love she had for her unborn child was amazing.

Since he had found out that Faith was his biological mother he had wondered if his mother had resented him or loved him. He knew now that she loved him much more than he could imagine.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked softly resting on the floor next to him. She saw the unshed tears in his blood shot eyes and pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair. "Be strong for her…" Her voice quivered with her own sadness. "And for your father." She pulled back and cradled hiss face in her hands. She nodded and he returned the gesture. "Good. Come on," She stood and offered him his hand to pull him up off the floor. "I need your help. I have an idea of how to save your mom."

Entering the lab she instructed him to remove his jacket and sit on the stool. Pulling out a needle, vial and tourniquet she cleaned the crook of his muscled toned arm.

"What are you thinking?" He watched her delicate hands tie the rubber tourniquet around his bicep.

She pushed the needle into his flesh and filled the vial with his dark red life force. "You're her son…I want to take a look at your DNA."

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Days after the explosion Vegeta was cleared to go back to training, Trunks had gone to see how everyone's training was progressing. Faith and Bulma were in the lab, the tiny brunette sat on the gurney with her arm palm up, a tourniquet around her bicep and a needle in her arm giving a blood sample.

"Thank you my dear." Bulma removed the rubber strap. "That should do it."

Faith said nothing. Her eyes stayed on the floor. Her friend had noticed the sadness start to seep into her friends eyes over the last few days.

"Sweetheart…what's wrong? You seem unhappy." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is Vegeta being an ass again?" She smirked knowing that wasn't the answer.

She shook her head a light smile on her face. "No but…can I talk to you about something?"

The woman she considered family sat on a rolling stool and came to a stop in front of her, hands on her knees ready for anything. "Anything, what's on your mind?"

She pulled the small cotton swab off her arm; the small needle mark had stopped bleeding. "The accident with the gravity room….when Vegeta got hurt…."

"He's fine. I checked him over myself. The Saiyins are a strong race of people."

"I know…It just…got me thinking." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What….what if something were to happen ….to me."

"Don't." She bolted off the stool. She figured this conversation would happen but she couldn't do it now. She needed more time.

"Bulma, please, hear me out." She stood as well. "You're my best friend. I know Vegeta is strong but I don't think he could raise a child by himself. He doesn't exactly come from a nurturing background." She smirked. "I just want to have peace of mind knowing that if something were to happen to me my family will be taken care of." She let her hands rest on her belly. "My baby will need someone to love him like I would; I don't trust anyone but you." She smiled taking her hand. "I want to know my son will be cared for….and," She wiped her eyes but kept them locked with Bulmas. ""And that…." She took a deep breath.

"Faith...I,"

"Vegeta will also need someone," She finished quickly. "He'll need someone too. He still has a heart, and it can be broken like anyone else's. Please Bulma," She pleaded. "If something happens to me, please, take care of my family."

Thoughts raced through her head, the letter, Vegeta, Faith, Trunks, her work, and the last devastating image her mind had conjured was the prince holding a crying infant with an empty, haunted look on his face.

"Please Bulma. For my own piece of mind…just in case." She smiled as she watched her resolve crumble.

Nodding she pulled her in for a hug. "Of course." They shared silent tears, and after a moment then pulled back giggling and wiping their eyes. "Now, no more depressing talk, let's go get some lunch." Linking arms they went up to get some food.

8080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Later that afternoon Faith went to take a nap in the home she shared with her prince. Vegeta was training, Trunks and Bulma were in the basement lab working on some project and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were off to a conference in West City.

Vegeta had abandoned his training at the request of the blue haired genius and was now in the lab with his future son donating blood for some test.

"Now in theory, looking at Trunks' genetic makeup and yours I should be able to see if there is any way to alter human DNA with Saiyin DNA. If there is a common marker it makes it a lot easier. "She added a few drops on to a slide, analyzing and taking notes on what she found on the bad to the left.

Everyone was quiet, Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall settling in to meditate, if he couldn't train physically he would train himself mentally, Trunks sat across from his mother studying the previous notations.

Three hours went by silently; the only sound was that of papers rustling and glass tinkling.

"AHA!" She shouted jumping off her chair.

Her sudden outburst caused the men in the room to jump physically. "What is it?" Trunks tired to gather the papers he dropped.

"I found a common marker!" She wrote down the number sequence.

"Meaning?" Vegeta growled and remained in his position. All of the scientific blabber meant nothing to him.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "It means there may be a way to help her."

He said nothing, simply nodded but inside he dared to hold onto the small glimmer of hope. "I'm going to check on the woman."

Crossing the yard leisurely he entered the capsule home quietly. He found her curled up on the bed, the small, multi colored throw blanket she loved was wrapped around her legs. Her shirt riding up on her belly as her shorts had hiked up her thigh exposing her silky smooth skin to him. She was deep asleep like a cat in the sunlight. He leaned against the door frame watching her. It was then he was shocked to see just how much of a toll the pregnancy was taking on her body.

She was thinner, her body not as tone, her belly protruding, every now and then he could see his sons hand or foot press out. He skin that was once a nice olive color was pale; her hair that was once vibrant, glossy and rich was now dull, lifeless and slightly frizzy. The dark circles under her eyes were even more pronounced even with makeup, he could see just how exhausted she really was.

Her insomnia, a common symptom of pregnancy, was unforgiving. She often awoke several times a night but now he was going to bed alone, when she did lay beside him in the king sized bed, it was the most restless situation. Tossing, turning, too hot, too cold, she would wake up starving, then in the morning when she would finally fall to sleep he would try to leave as quietly as possible, more often than not she would wake at the loss of his body beside her.

While he was musing he hadn't seen her peaceful sleep had taken a turn for the worst. Whimpering and gasping he went to her side instantly knowing the night terrors were hard to wake her from, a few weeks ago he had tried to shake her awake and she cocked him across the face spraining her wrist. He had to coax her out of the dream world. "Faith, Faith," He kissed her cheek gently. "Come back to me."

She groaned in pain and clutched her stomach. "Vegeta." She grit her teeth together in pain breathing heavily. Sweat broke out on her brow, as she started to shake. "Ugh…Vegeta."

Thinking she was cold he covered her with the blanket. "What's wrong?" Panic slowly started creeping in to his mind. He was unsure of what to do.

She screamed and arched her back off the bed slightly.

His hearts pounded in his ears as he watched her writher in pain and clutch her stomach.

"I…I think the baby is coming." She panted and gripped his hand tightly.

"It…it's too early!" He was panicking. His mind was blank; he had absolutely no idea how to proceed.

**Authors Note: Okay the song is by Josh Groban and I LOVE that song. Look it up. It's amazing. I know it's a cliff hanger but I'm going to try and get more chapters posted really soon. I'm just trying to beat this stupid flu or cold or whatever I have. Lol. Please read and review xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok…I'm back, I haven't died, though I honestly felt like I was going to, but I'm back to feeling better and now I'm cranking out chapters as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy! Standard disclaimer.**

Vegetas mind raced with ideas and scenarios of what the possible outcome of this situation would be. Watching his mate writher and spasm in pain on the bed they shared was too much for him to comprehend and he essentially shut down having no idea of how to fix the situation.

She took deep breaths and noticed the panic in his eyes; he was freezing up on her. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed at the horrified, concerned, blank look that adorned his angular face. 'Planning planetary destruction, war strategy and the eradication of entire species no problem, dealing with an expecting mother and he goes blank. 'She thought.

"Yes…me…I-"She doubled over in pain, suppressing a scream. "Help…I…get to….Bulma." She tried to instruct him while trying to keep him calm but the pain was immense. At seven months the baby would more than likely be alright, incubated for a while but it would be best if he delayed his appearance.

Using his arms to help herself get up on her feet she let him support her weight as she doubled over again trying not to cry out again and worry her prince further.

"Right, should I….fly you?" He handled her as if she were made of the finest porcelain glass and would fracture at the lightest pressure.

"No." She growled through gritted teeth. Slowly they trekked across the grounds of Capsule Corporation.

80808080808080880808080808080

Trunks was sitting in the living room with Bulma who was lying on the floor watching a news program waiting for the stock numbers to be read off.

Trunks had a vast array of colored pencils lying on the side table, he blended the colors with his fingers that were smudged a dark color from the rubbing, holding the picture at arm's length he scrutinized his work.

His head snapped to the back patio door when he heard the sound of a distressed female crying out. He dropped the sketch pad on the couch and stood going to the glass panel door.

"What is it Trunks?"Bulma sat up leaning her weight on her hands behind her. She was dressed for relaxation after work in a pair of sweat pant Capri's and tank top, very casual. She watched the young man tense when he looked out and flung the door open and took off into the yard. Sensing trouble she stopped at the door trying to see what the problem was.

A few yards to the south of the patio she saw the teen run up to the two struggling parents. Trunks took his arm and put it around her waist trying to support her while Vegeta had her arm over her shoulder and his arm around her waist resting on her other hip.

The group stopped again as she doubled over in pain and the men looked horrified. Nodding to each other they scooped her up, making a chair with their arms. Quickly and smoothly they got her into the house and headed down to the medical wing, Bulma hot on their heels.

"What's going on?" She scrubbed up as they laid her on the gurney. They watched as tears poured down her face, trying to breathe and stop the screams threatening to escape her lips. Trunks took up the space to her left and Vegeta behind the head of the gurney not wanting to be in the way.

"I…think…the baby is coming." She wheezed grasping Trunks hand squeezing and groaning loudly letting her head loll back locking eyes with her baby daddy.

"Ok. Faith, breath I'm going to check and see if you are dilated, if you're too far we'll be delivering baby Trunks today."

The men in the room shot her a contemptuous look as she positioned her friends legs in the stirrups to exam her.

"What?" She huffed as she finally stopped wailing not having heard the slip up she gave.

"Nothing…just breath...How far apart are you're contractions?"

"Don't know. She's just in pain." Vegeta answered for his out of breath mate that was slowly losing strength. He put is large hand on her shoulder in reassurance and encouragement.

Bulma sat up and took off her gloves before repositioning her feet on the bed. Going to the cabinet she pulled out a vial and hypodermic needle. Filling it proficiently she gave a shot of Nefeclipine to stop the pre term contractions.

Everyone waited for the frail, brunette woman to relax her body. Bulma checked her friends and the baby's vitals determining that they were safe, and that she would not be delivering tonight.

The lilac haired young man to her left looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes. He didn't realize he had caused so many problems to his mother. He never wanted to see her look so scared and in so much pain again.

"You okay Trunks?" She gasped trying to straighten herself. "I didn't mean to scare you." She grinned patting the hand on her shoulder.

He said nothing, not trusting his voice.

"Trunks?" She looked at him with concern and saw the sadness and tears in his eyes. She opened her arms to him to comfort him. He fell into her waiting arms hugging her tightly. She stroked his hair as she whispered comforting words to calm him. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling the tears run silently down his cheeks landing on her shoulder. How desperately he wanted to tell her who he was and that he loved her and that he was sorry for the pain he caused her, he caused his father, and Bulma. But he knew that telling her would possible change the course of their future. Pulling back he kissed her forehead and stood tall beside her not making eye contact with anyone.

She turned her attention to her mate. "Vegeta," She looked up at him, he eyed her carefully looking for any indication there was a problem. "Are you alright?" She felt one small aftershock from the contractions that were subsiding. He tensed. "I'm okay." She smirked at him through her sweaty bangs that clung to her face. "Are you alright?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." He took the cool damp rag Bulma offered and wiped her face down.

"Are you sure? You were awfully pale." She caught his hand and looked deep into his Onyx eyes. He nodded and she kissed his knuckle.

He felt his heart skip a beat. She was on the verge of danger just moments ago and she was consoling her mate and child. He swelled with pride at how strong she was.

Bulma pulled out a small glass unmarked vial from a drawer with a syringe. "Faith," She filled the syringe with the thick red liquid.

"Sorry everyone….I guess he's just anxious to meet everyone." She smiled a small tired smile.

Bulma sat on the bed next to her. "Faith I want to try something. It's an injection that might make delivery easier. "She gave a quick glance to the Saiyin behind her friend. He nodded encouraging her to lie.

Noticing the small look she looked up to him as well absent mindedly placing her hand protectively on her belly. "Is it safe for him?"

Bulma shifted her eyes to Vegeta again and he silently nodded.

"Yeah, definatly, there should be no problem." She smiled a cheesy uncomfortable smile.

She felt a kick beneath her hand and shot a glare at her friend. "You are a terrible liar Bulma Briefs."

"Faith," Trunks sat on the other side and took one of her hands in his larger warmer ones. "Please let them try. This new injection will cause no harm to you or the baby. It's essentially harmless if it doesn't work."

She stared into his dark obsidian eyes finding truth in his words.

She nodded.

"Alright, just a pinch in the arm," She administered the shot to the muscle her upper arm. "And done." She smiled applying pressure to the injection site for a few seconds.

Leaning back and exhaling loudly she looked up at her prince. "Can we go home now? I'm exhausted." She yawned, feeling sad suddenly as the events that had taken place finally settled in. She realized just how dangerous the situation really was, just how close she had been to possibly losing her unborn son.

Vegeta looked to Bulma.

"Faith, I think it would be safe for you and the baby to stay here over night just in case something else comes up. Just precautionary."

Faith opened her mouth to say something but she had no valid argument, she kept her gaze on her stomach, unshed tears blurring her vision. She stayed silent.

Bulma patted her shoulder before looking to her house guests. "If you two need anything use the intercom." She signaled for Trunks to follow her.

The young man looked to his father not sure what to do. He kissed the top of her head before exiting the room as well.

Vegeta slid into the now vacant spot next to his woman. She didn't acknowledge his movement instead she kept rubbing small circles on her belly, through the curtain of hair he could see the small damp spots on her shirt, the tears fell steadily from her eyes.

He covered her hands with his. Her eyes, teary and bloodshot looked up at him. He had no words to comfort her; he pulled her into his strong embrace and stroked her hair. The fear and pain in her eyes was too much for him.

She sobbed openly against his shoulder, desperately clinging to him. "I'm….I'm so …so …sorry." Her arms wrapped up around his neck. "I…don't….don't…" He pried her arms off and held her shoulders as she began to hyperventilate. "I…can't….do…"

"Shh…calm down…breathe…just breathe." He soothed.

She locked eyes with him, trying to match her breathing to his to help calm herself so she could convey to him what she was feeling. He kissed her cheek ever so lightly, tasting the saline tears that still fell from her eyes. Her sobs slowly subsided into soft hiccups.

"I…I'm so scared." She confessed. "I don't know if ii can do this."

"Amans," He breathed in Saiyin. "mater es fili mi qui germane. Potes semper aanything comes et ego pariter amans et patronum. Tu mihi in mundum, sol et vitae. Ego semper amem te." He kissed her again and pulled back. He kissed her forehead, "Rest now." He helped her adjust so she was lying down on her side, her back to him. He covered her with a heavy blanket.

"Stay with me?" She blindly and tiredly grabbed for his hand "Stay…with," Sleep took her; exhaustion finally won and claimed her. He put his hand on her belly feeling the familiar kicks at his intrusion. He silently offered up a prayer to anyone who would listen to the pleas of an evil man such as him. He still didn't understand how she had come to love him, all he knew was that she was his life and by some miracle she had made it behind the walls he built up around himself and he was glad she had, she had changed him into a better being. He would still kick ass if he had to but he also still had his conscious and humanity. She had helped him to rediscover something he thought he had lost a long time ago.

He left silently leaving the door cracked just in case and went down the hall.

"Vegeta hey!" Bulma called him into her lab. "There may be a small complication."

"What do you mean complication?"

"Nothing big, just that she will have to endure daily injections, the mixing of her DNA with Saiyin DNA is a complicated process, it takes time, hopefully we have enough, and also there will be some…side effects." She explained and pulled out a chart and graph that meant nothing to him.

"She'll change…"

Nothing.

"Physically, mentally, we're not sure."

"Will this harm her in anyway?" He growled, he too was exhausted, the excitement had drained him almost as much as his mate and he was in no mood for games.

"No, that much was true; if it makes no difference it is harmless." Trunks offered.

"Whatever will this course of treatment save her?" He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a deep ache behind his eyes.

Both were silent. "There is no way to know for certain, but it's the best option we have." She sighed.

He nodded and left the room, creeping back in silently to where his mate slept. He shut off the light; the red exit sign above the door cast a faint light over the room. Even though it was only 8pm he was beat. He lay down alongside her on his back, his hands behind his head. She subconsciously rolled over and cuddled into his side, her head rest on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck and her arm resting across his chest her palm covering the right pectoral scar.

His arm under her neck curled in resting on her side, his other hand covered hers, and he pulled her small hand to his lips and kissed her palm. Staring up at the ceiling the events replayed through his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut and felt a single tear role down his face before he to surrendered to sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: If you are wondering what he says to her…it's actually in latin…I know it's not actually Saiyin but it works. Here is the translation thanks to Google Translate. **

***lover, you are the mother of my child, my one true companion. You can do anything and i will be by your side always as your companion, lover and protector. You are my world, my sun and my life. I will love you always.**

**Yup so let me know what you think and I'll keep posting chapters! Xoxo Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Faith was happily tending to her flower garden out in front of her home. She was kneeling on green foam matt, wearing a pair of khaki pants and dark green tank top and sandals and her hair was pulled up under her large sun hat. She tried to ignore the fact that she was being monitored by the young man from the future. He sat a few yards away under a tree his sketch pad resting on his knees and his collection of colors in a case beside his hip.

Glancing over her shoulder at him she watched his face scrunch as he looked at his drawing. She had tried a few days ago to see what he was sketching so intently but he told her it wasn't finished and kept it to himself. He smiled at her before turning back to his work.

She itched her cheek with the back of her wrist trying to not smudge dirt on her face, a slight twinge in her back made her straighten her posture, pulling off her gloves she looked up at into the sky trying to utilize some of the meditation techniques Vegeta insisted she learn. She looked over at the gravity room knowing Vegeta was in there training twice as hard as normal in a basic model that was slowly being upgraded.

She felt so awful for how concerned Vegeta has been. He was with her as much as possible. He catered to her every want and desire, he helped her sit, stand, into the shower, out of the shower, over to see Bulma and back, he was just so anxious all the time. He had even attempted to make her breakfast one morning, it didn't end very well but she now was at ease in knowing that the smoke detectors were fully functional. She giggled at the memory.

Looking around for something to help her stand, she found nothing, glancing at Trunks she saw him so focused on his art she didn't want to disrupt him. She just had to alter her position. So she extended her legs and sat her butt on the green matt, letting her arms bear her weight behind her, she heard a faint crying of one of doctor Briefs many cats.

A small calico cat, no more than a year old, cried as it made its way over to her. She stroked the soft multi colored fur watching as it stretched its legs tentatively putting a paw on her lap. She welcomed the small animal onto her legs, purring loudly she made herself right at home, circling three times before laying down in a tight ball enjoying the sun and plentiful pets.

Tipping her head up to the sun she enjoyed the warming sensation on her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate. Vegeta had begun to teach her the ancient art of meditation in order to help her remain calm in stressful situations; she figured it was just a way to keep her still for an hour when he didn't have to worry about her moving without him.

Trunks looked up and saw his mother basking in the sun with a cat on her lap who was also soaking up some rays. He looked back at his sketch and looked up at her; he was on his third drawing. The subject of his art was something he found captivating. His mother, he would sketch her in some of the most candid moment's, one while she was giving blood in the lab with Bulma, the look of determination on her face as she disregarded the pain of the injection, the second during an embrace with his father after dinner when he thought no one was looking; he had taken her in his arms from behind as she made herself a bowl of strawberry ice cream wearing the biggest smile on her face as he kissed some of the frozen treat off her cheek, and now as she enjoyed her life at the moment, everything was perfect in this one instant, the slight smile on her face, than sun highlighting her tan skin and giving her that beautiful pregnancy glow everyone talked about. He wanted to keep his work with him and yet part of him also wanted to share it with the people who had come to mean so much to him in this time, however like most artist he was his own worst enemy and felt as if his sketches were not very well done.

He watched over her when Vegeta was training. It gave the prince, and Bulma, piece of mind to know that if something happened someone would be there. Turning back to his sketch he softened some lines with his fingers, he was trying to figure out how to get the shadowing just right. He was adding more lines and curves, a little bit of color here and a bit of shadow there. Then his watch went off, signaling it was time for Faiths appointment.

He walked over to her and stood in her light to cast a shadow on her face. "How ya feeling?"

She smiled up at him, still stroking the soft fur. "Fine, you? You were pretty intense with your drawing. Are you going to show me what you're working on yet?" She awoke the small kitten that stretched and hopped off her lap making its way off into the shrubs to do cat things.

"Not quite, are you ready?" He offered her his hands.

"Is it that time already?" She accepted his offer and let him assist her onto her feet.

"Yup, Wow, are you working out with Vegeta?" He squeezed her bicep muscles which were slowly becoming more defined.

"No, I think it's a side effect of the injections. I'll take it though. "She giggled.

The injection Bulma was giving her on a daily regiment made her feel incredible. She felt stronger, more powerful; her body had also undergone some changes. Her arms and legs were toning up, her skin becoming more firm, her back didn't hurt nearly as much from the awkward weight of her child throwing her off balance and her butt looked amazing, or so Vegeta would enlighten her.

Her insomnia however did not improve, if anything it was getting worse. She still awoke several times a night. She still found it difficult to get comfortable, whether it be in position or in temperature. She would have night sweats and they would intensify from the natural heat radiating off her Saiyin prince and it made them both miserable, other times she would freeze and shake uncontrollably while trying to get as close to her lover as possible. Her night cravings became more frequent and stranger, the other night she searched the well stocked kitchen for pickles, root beer and hot sauce, for her pickles.

That she could deal with, the other reason she would awake would be the terrible, horrifying nightmares. However they were the strangest dreams, almost not like dreams at all. The appeared to be memories, like Vegetas memories. She would find herself on a massive ship as a young child, maybe 11 or 12 being beaten by some freaky alien genotype. Then she found herself on a lush planet an evil feeling coursing through her as she blasted away its inhabitants without a second thought or care, the only feeling was a sick sense of satisfaction and excitement.

She would shoot straight up, gasping for air and a sick feeling would settle over her until she got up and shook the sensation out. This would make her prince worry and sit up losing sleep as well. She never discussed them with him, afraid of how it might make him feel or if he would regress and become depressed and she certainly didn't want to make him worry any more than he already did. Whenever she was awake he was awake, even though he pretended to remain in his dream state, she knew he was monitoring her energy level around the house, always aware of where she was.

Entering the infirmary she took her usual seat on the gurney, offering her shoulder for the standard injection, Bulma wouldn't tell her what was in it, she would only call it a special concoction.

Trunks took up his usual spot by the door, leaning against the wall one foot up with his arms crossed over his chest, he looked so much like Vegeta in that moment it was a bit unsettling. Just then Bulma came in with the needle, cotton ball, and alcohol swab; she smiled and put all the items on a sterile medical tray.

Taking her vitals, she checked her pulse, reflexes, and measurements of her belly. She wiped her shoulder with the alcohol pad then injected her swiftly.

"So how are you feeling? Any side effects, well, apart from the fact that you are smoking hot?" She giggled.

"Um," She began nervously, the last few weeks she had managed to hide her hair under hats, bandanas and scarves, the latest side effect was somewhat unsettling. "Actually yeah, there is one new one."

Both of the geniuses looked at her cautiously wondering what it could be.

Nervously she reached up to the brim of her hat. "Don't you dare laugh." She warned before taking the rather large sun hat off her head and slowly shaking her hair loose from the tucked up bun it had been in.

They gasped.

"Faith…your hair…" Bulma reached forward tentatively and picked up a curl that had fallen over her shoulder. Her thick chocolate brown hair that was naturally slightly curly with natural caramel highlights was now a deep amethyst color with lavender highlights. It had also grown quite quickly, it normally fell just past her shoulders but now it rested below her breasts brushing the top of her rounded belly.

"It's beautiful." She rolled the locks through her fingers. "It matches your eyes beautifully." She said in awe.

"It's purple." She huffed. "No offense Trunks." She returned his smirk.

"No worries, I agree with Bulma. It's beautiful." He came over and gently thread his fingers through a small mass of wavy curls on her other side.

The bluenette smiled, "I would ask if you had any family members with this color," She cast her eyes down to the ring her friend wore, "But I know you…don't remember." She finished shyly, shaking herself straight she gazed at her again. "This is so not fair. How is it you are this beautiful?"

Faith blushed.

"Vegeta's one lucky guy, what does he think of your new do?" She noticed Trunks had once again opened his sketch pad and was moving his hand rapidly looking from his paper to his mother and back again as if he was afraid they would move quickly and he would lose his inspiration.

She shrugged. "I don't know, he's so busy with training and," She ran her delicate fingers through her hair and sighed, "Catering to my every need." She smirked.

"He' becoming over protective again huh?"

"That episode a few weeks ago really scared him. I mean, it scared me too but now he's back to treating me like glass. Its' like if he looks at me wrong I'll break, Kami forbid I do my own house work, thank you by the way for having your cleaning lady come and tidy things up. I appreciate it."

"Sure sure, no problem, as for Vegeta….well, just thinks a few more weeks and all the drama should be over. You'll be holding your son in your arms in just six weeks!" She burst with pride trying to keep up beat that she was closer to being out of the woods now that she had a bit of help from extra terrestrial DNA.

"I know I'm so excited." She looked to the young man in the room. "I can't wait." She smiled and rubbed small comforting circles on her belly. "I supposed, I should get home and start to make dinner before he can tell me no." She stood and grabbed her hat piling her hair up under the covering.

"Oh what are you making?"

"His favorites, it's kind of…well …..Special."

"Oh? How so?" She loved to make her squirm.

"It's an anniversary of sorts…two years." She blushed almost painfully.

Her eyes widened at the admission. She hadn't realized that almost two years had gone by since Trunks had come to this time the first time. Only A few more months until the Androids would be unleashed….only weeks until they find out if they could save her life.

"Well, have fun. Enjoy yourselves."

80808080808080808080

She sauntered across the grounds to her home, opening the windows she let in the cool breeze cooling off the small unit. She pulled out a roast, veggies, and a loaf of bread dough that she just needed to bake. Putting all the ingredients into the crock pot she glanced at the clock. She had roughly two hours before Vegeta would come through the door and wonder what was for supper. She knew it would be like clockwork.

Deciding on a shower and a little bit of pampering she took a bath, soaking in the floral scented bubbles that relaxed and eased her muscles. Shaving her legs quickly she scrubbed her body with a sugar scrub before releasing the water and standing to wash off. Using her favorite apple shampoo and conditioner she washed day out of her hair before grabbing the body wash she only used when she wanted to feel a little sexy.

Wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel she wrapped her new purple hair in a towel and retreated to her bedroom. She pulled on a new maternity dress, again courtesy of Bunny, that was tea length with ¾ sleeves, the material was slightly stretchy and flattered her inflated figure making her feel like a woman and not just a frumpy fat pregnant lady. She pulled on her black satin flats and took the towel out of her hair. Adding a bit of product she fluffed and scrunched the natural curls before tying half of it back with a simple black clip. She admired her reflection briefly before she heard the door shut signaling her significant others arrival. Looking at the bed side clock she saw it was five p.m. on the dot.

Vegeta stood looking into the crock pot, lid inn his hand a fork in the other ready to spear a piece of meat when she cleared her throat. She smirked when he jumped actually dropping the lid to the counter. He whipped around and found her leaning against the door frame smirking at him. It was VERY rare that people were able to startle him, but with his rigorous training and irregular sleep schedule he found he was slipping, letting his guard down when she was around knowing she posed no physical threat to him.

He let his eyes roam over her full figure, large breasts, swollen belly and widened hips. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of everything in the universe he had ever been privileged to witness she was the most stunning and priceless gift his eyes had the joy of beholding.

"Nuh huh." She sauntered over to him. "It's not finished." She smiled. "About half an hour yet." She gasped in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Feeling his hand wander towards her bottom she rallied her will power and pulled back. "You should shower." She panted.

"I'd rather just fu-"

She silenced him with a chaste kiss as he returned her to her upright position. "I have plans for us. Go shower."

He sighed and let his hand rest gently on her belly. "Don't go anywhere." He sauntered to the bedroom knowing she was watching the way his muscles moved beneath the tight fabric of his workout clothes.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so here's the thing, very very busy lately…I don't even want to get started on the chaos that is my life at the moment. But I had an epiphany the other day and decided. I'm going to get as many chapters typed up and published as I can and then will go back later and edit them. So from this point out it will be about getting chapters up for you guys while still maintaining good writing. I don't want to throw anything out there….but if there is something you would like me to change, add or explain or if there are some scenes you would like me to add or to elaborate on let me know so I can keep tabs and then go through with an edited version..That is where I will fix wording, content and over all just flow of the story. So bear with me and keep the reviews coming. I'm trying to get them to you as fast as I can. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! Xoxoxo**


End file.
